Titanic, Ship of Dreams
by Yukiko Amaye
Summary: My version on the Titanic. Similar to the movie. Gaara is third class. Sakura is first class. They fall in love at first sight. Can Gaara save Sakura? When Titanic starts to sink, will they survive the icy waters?
1. Strangers, eye to eye

Chapter One: Strangers, eye to eye

"Wow this is big." A girl with rose colored hair and green sparkling eyes said as she looked at the largest ship in the world. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was her friend Ino.

"Well I should hope so because it's what's going to take us to America and where your mother can get off your back about marrying some one." Ino said as Sakura smiled and looked at her. They walked on to the boat and up to Sakura's room where they met Sakura's mother.

"Oh great." Sakura thought as her mother walked towards her with a man at her side. He looked to be a few years older than her and was some what plain looking.

"Sakura, I heard this young man was interested in meeting you and I wanted to see if you two would get along." She said as he walked up to her and kissed both Ino's and then Sakura's hand.

"It's a pleasure to see a beautiful woman such as you Sakura. Ms. your daughter is more beautiful than the way you described her. You left out all the most wonderful features about her and she is indeed an angel." Sakura smiled at the complement.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you to umm….."

"Oh Itachi, Itachi Uchiha. I'm with the Uchiha business company, it's been in my family for generations." He said as Sakura's mother seemed pleased. Sakura shook her head just a little when they weren't looking. Also Sakura recongized his name. She was best friends with his younger brother.

"Yeah mother should be happy, especially if he's a rich snob and also if he's old money. I wish I could give her a piece of my mind. Cha!" Sakura's inner Sakura said as she wished that she could tell this man to take a hike and forget it. But she couldn't.

"Well I must be on my way, I have to get back to Shikamaru before he begins to worry. I love it when he worries about me." Ino said as she left. Within a few minutes, Sakura's mother left as well leaving Sakura with Itachi.

"Oh man, why me? Why must it always be me?" Inner Sakura thought as Itachi smiled at her and broke the silence between them.

"So Sakura, would you like to walk around and talk for a while?" Itachi asked as Sakura shook her head.

"I can't, I have to go and find my friend. We have some things we need to talk about." Sakura said as she left the room. She went to her friend Tenten's room and knocked on the door. The door was answered and saw it was Tenten's husband Neji.

"She's in the bedroom." He said as she passed in to the bedroom where Tenten was trying to find the perfect spots to put her pictures in.

"Should this picture go here? Nope, nope, it can't go there. Or maybe I should put it, aw right here." Sakura heard Tenten say as she organized her pictures. Tenten was a person who loved having all her pictures with her and in the right spots. It bugged Neji some times but then again, it was nice some times. Sakura saw the pictures Tenten had put around and giggled loud enough for Tenten to hear. She turned around soon came face to face with Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"Hi Tenten." Sakura said as she and Tenten came up to each other and hugged.

"Oh wow, you got your pictures in the best spots." Sakura said as Tenten nodded.

"I like it like this. I might want to change it but that will come later." Tenten said as she and Sakura started talking about Sakura's mother already finding more suitors for Sakura's liking.

"I hate it when she does that. She feels that I have to have a husband with old money or else I won't be able to do good. And also that I'll never have a good life. My mother is so all about money. She rates you on your money. It's embarrassing that she's related to me." Sakura said as Tenten nodded.

"Well, just think about it. Next week is your birthday and you'll be eighteen. You'll be able to live where ever you want and will be free. Just remember that Sakura." Tenten said as Sakura left the apartment and went to the docks where Sakura got great views of the ocean before her. She saw the bright sun shining and the birds were singing. The sound of people cheering as Sakura felt the boat move forward.

"I helped build this ship. It took ages to do it but we finally did." Sakura saw it was Itachi and didn't want to put up with him.

"Sakura, now that I have found you, I was hoping that maybe I can accompany you to dinner tonight? I will understand if you don't want but please, reconsider." Itachi asked as Sakura was doing this to get her mother off her back and make him stop begging.

"I'd like that." She said putting on the act for him. Itachi obviously happy, smiled and went off. Sakura rolled her eyes and thought.

"There's got to be a better life than this." Sakura said as she was alone with her thoughts. She soon walked off to her room and unpacked her things. She heard a knock at her door and saw one of her oldest friends.

"Sasuke." Sakura said as they walked up to each other and hugged.

"So I heard about you meeting Itachi." Sasuke mentioned as Sakura walked back to her things and began to un pack.

"I don't like him. He's not what I could want. The only reason why my mother wants me to go out with him is because he's old money. Remember when she tried to get me together with you?" Sasuke nodded and could remember very well. Sasuke had been Sakura's friend since they were kids. They had gone up together, lived right next door to each other, and we're the best of friends. When her mother learned he was old money, she asked him to marry Sakura. Although he was okay with the idea, Sakura didn't want to marry her best friend. Sasuke had been her first suitor that her mother had picked out for her but Sakura had turned every single one of them down. Unless they were old money, Sakura's mother wasn't interested. Since Sakura's birthday was coming up and she would be eighteen, Sakura would run away and find that special some one that Sakura wanted to love.

"Well, just do what you've done to any other suitor and dump him." Sasuke said as she smiled at him.

"That's what I'm going to do." Sakura said with pride.

"Well, I want to get back to some friends of mine. I'll see you later than Sakura." Sasuke said as they had one final hug and he left. Sakura walked out of her room and walked down the hall way and out on to the out side deck. She walked along the rails to see the dolphins were trying to keep up with the boat's speed but slowly faded away into the distance. She felt someone's eyes upon her but she couldn't tell where until she looked down on to the lower decks. She blushed and looked away. She looked at him again and saw he was still staring at her. She saw him wave his hand at her. She responded back by waving shyly back at him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw her mother.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked sternly. Sakura quickly put her hand down and her mother pushed her along to the inside. She got one last look at him and smiled before leaving.

"So what do you plan to do after we get into America?" A boy in an orange jumpsuit suit, with big blue eyes, and had a too hyper active mood to him said. He looked over to another boy who had blood red hair, foam green eyes, and a kanji sign on his fore head that meant love.

"I'm going to move in with Temari for a while and help her back on feet since her husband left her with the twins. What about you Naruto? Aren't you going to some how find that girl for you?" He asked as Naruto smiled.

"I'm going to try but the thing is Gaara, we have to find a girl for you." Laughter was heard from behind them by a guy who had a black out fit on.

"Come on Naruto. Gaara getting a girl friend? That's some thing I would pay money to see." He said digging into his pockets only to come out empty handed.

"Well that is if I had money."

"Kankaru cut it out. I just haven't found her yet. When I do, you'll know." Gaara said as he looked up to see a woman who had rose colored hair stand in the rich part of the decks of the boat. He stared at her and saw she was beautiful. He had never seen a woman like her before. He could see she had rose colored hair, green sparkling eyes, and a some what plain expression.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked as Kankaru saw what Gaara was focused on and punched Naruto in the side to shut him up.

"Hey, what was that for?" Kankaru pointed to her and Naruto looked up. They both got real quiet to see what would happen. She looked down at Gaara and Gaara looked at her. Both had an immediate connection.

"_She's gorges." _Gaara thoughts as she smiled at him. He waved to her. She blushed and waved back. He would've gone up there but he saw what looked like her mother go up to her, put her hand on her shoulder, and moved her along from the railing that she was looking over. Gaara felt a little pain in his heart and wished to see her.

"So Gaara, you like to her?" Naruto asked as Gaara chuckled and smiled.

"So. But I don't have a chance with her. But on other hand, I could…."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Gaara but not only is she out of your reach but she's taken." The three men looked to the side to see a man with dark colored hair and eyes, seemed real cool and casual, and was leaning up against a wall.

"Hey Sasuke what did you say?" Naruto asked as Sasuke came by and hit Naruto on the side of the head. Naruto rubbed his head and decided to deal with it.

"I said that Sakura's mother will only let her marry a high class, rich but old money owner person. Sakura can't do any thing about it and not to mention that Sakura is taken." Gaara looked at him with disappointment.

"She's married."

"No. But she's going into a forced marriage though. That's why her mother was there, to tell her about her forced marriage. She has to marry Itachi because she keeps refusing men and Itachi likes her, she has to marry some one, her mother said if she doesn't marry him, then she is no daughter of hers. Sakura is trying to wait because next week is her birthday and when we get off she's going to run off on her own." Sasuke as Gaara thought.

"How do you know all of this exactly?" Kankaru asked as Sasuke told him.

"I know this because I'm her oldest best friend. In fact if you guys don't remember Itachi is my brother." They looked at him with surprise.

"Wow really?" They asked except for Gaara.

"Yeah, I know he likes her and I know she doesn't like him. If she turned down every suitor so far, he'll be just like the others, turned down." Sasuke said as Gaara nodded.

"But still, if only I can see her once more." Gaara thought as he left for his room.


	2. Gaara

(Recap)

"She's married."

"No. But she's going into a forced marriage though. That's why her mother was there, to tell her about her forced marriage. She has to marry Itachi because she keeps refusing men and Itachi likes her, she has to marry some one, her mother said if she doesn't marry him, then she is no daughter of mine. Sakura is trying to wait because next week is her birthday and when we get off she's going to run off on her own." Sasuke as Gaara thought.

"How do you know all of this exactly?" Kankaru asked as Sasuke told him.

"I know this because I'm her oldest best friend. In fact if you guys don't remember Itachi is my brother." They looked at him with surprise.

"Wow really?" They asked except for Gaara.

"Yeah, I know he likes her but I know she doesn't like him. If she turned down every suitor so far, he'll be just like the others, turned down." Sasuke said as Gaara nodded.

"But still, if only I can see her once more." Gaara thought as he left for his room.

(End of Recap)

Chapter Two: Gaara

"Sakura please do tell me that you will except this man. I can't have you refusing more suitors." Sakura's mother pleaded as Sakura shook her head.

"No mother, I told you I don't want to marry unless I want to. Itachi is no different than the rest of them." Sakura said as she looked out the window to avoid looking at her mother. Sakura's mother felt angered but also felt okay about it. She scoffed at it.

"No harm done Sakura, Itachi can't be turned down now." Sakura frowned and began to wonder what she meant and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean mother? You can't force me." She stated with pride as Sakura looked back out into the endless sea.

"Actually, yes I can." Sakura turned around suddenly and looked at her hoping that she was kidding. But Sakura's mother could never kid about some thing like this.

"The reason why is because your not eighteen and are mine until then. So right now, I can force you to marry Itachi whether you like it or not. Itachi has agreed to these terms and you will wed the second we step off this boat." Sakura's mother said as Sakura felt tears well.

"You'll have to make sure I'm still around when we get off." Sakura said as she left giving her mother a look of hate. Sakura's mother exhaled her breath and sat down at the desk. Sakura walked down the hall way and tried not to cry. Sakura walked back out on to the deck and over looked the ocean.

"Itachi and I getting married? I don't like the sound of that. I don't even like Itachi, how can deal with marring him?" Sakura asked herself in a very low voice. She felt a presence come near her and looked to see it was Sasuke.

"I heard about the marriage. I don't want you to have to be forced yourself into to doing this." Sasuke said as he leaned on his forearms against the railing. Sakura wasn't sure if she should do this or if she should hide from Itachi until the boat came to America.

"I'm not sure what I should do at this rate. Sasuke, your brother is nice but I'm not interested. And if I can't go through with this then I might just go insane." Sakura said as Sasuke nodded.

"Well do what's best for your self. You might not be eighteen but, you're still your own person." Sasuke said as he left. Sakura stood there wishing there would be another way out of this.

"I'm not property. I'm a human being with natural rights. I'm supposed to be free." Sakura thought to herself as she stood there. She sat down in a chair near by and was in deep thought with what her life was going to be if she stayed with Itachi. She pictured it as a night mare. She would have his kids running around the house, she would be a slave to the Uchiha manor, and she would be in a terrible relationship.

"Oh god." She said to herself as she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw him.

"Sakura it is time for dinner." Itachi said as he said as he extended his arm out. Sakura unwillingly took it and put her act on.

"Oh Sakura, I'm so proud. You're finally giving him a chance. This marriage might not have been so bad after all." Sakura's mother said as Sakura, still holding on to Itachi's arm, pretended to smile at her and look happy.

"That's what you think. But like I said before, you'll have to make sure I'm still around to make me marry him." Sakura thought in her head sarcastically. She felt sickened by the fact that she was going near Itachi. She didn't love him, she also didn't like him.

"Hey Gaara. Gaara! Gaara!" Naruto yelled out as Gaara was in deep thought. Gaara was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto hit him upside the head. Gaara grabbed him around his neck and started beating him on his head.

"Don't do that again Naruto. I was thinking. You know I hate to be disturbed while thinking." Gaara said as he leaned back up against the bench and looked up into the sky, where the stars were shining ever so brightly.

"Yeah well at least I got your attention. Hey listen a party's going on down on E deck. If you want to, come and join in." Naruto said as Gaara glared at him and at the expression on his face, he was telling him to get lost. Naruto shrugged it off and left Gaara alone. Gaara laid down on the bench and listened to silence as he laid there. He soon heard foot soft foot steps walking near by. He didn't open his eyes but he heard them and they seemed to be walking past him and over towards the railing. Curious of who it was, he opened his eyes to see the girl from earlier.

"It's her." He thought as he heard soft moaning. He heard another pair of foot steps. The second pair of foot steps seemed colder, meaner, and demanding. Gaara laid there on the bench listening to the conversation they started to have.

"Sakura, I know that you don't like Itachi all that much but please try to under stand that it's for your own good. It's what you need." Sakura's mother said as Sakura felt all her anger rise.

"My own good, for my own need. It's not for me, it's for you."

"It's not. I only want what's best for you. With Itachi, you'll be able to live again. Don't you remember how your father left us with nothing but debts?" Sakura could remember. Her father kept telling them how their bills kept getting smaller and smaller. When his secret of debts was exposed, he left them taking the only amount of money he could.

"I remember but mother, what I need is different from you need. I will not marry Itachi." Sakura yelled as Sakura's mother slapped her across her face. Sakura stood there holding her cheek looking away.

"Stop acting like a child and marry Itachi whether you like it or not." She said as Sakura stood there not looking at her.

"If you want money so bad then why don't you marry him yourself?" Sakura was rewarded with another slap from her mother again and this time it knocked her to the ground.

"I can't. I'm too old but you are young and will last longer than I will. Now, you will marry him the second we get off this boat. If I have to I'll follow you around for the rest of your life to marry and stay with him. End of discussion." Sakura's mother said as Sakura stood up. Sakura began to tear with frustration. Gaara heard the mother walk away and saw Sakura lean on the railing.

"God I hate her." Sakura said to herself. Gaara heard it faintly but could make it out. He could feel her frustration from far away and went over to her.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Gaara asked as she looked at him. A few tears had fallen down her face and Gaara saw her wipe them away.

"I'm okay for right now." Sakura said as he nodded.

"I couldn't help over hearing your conversation." Gaara said as Sakura sighed and tried to be as calm as she could be.

"Oh well sorry you had to hear that then." Sakura said as she began to let another tear out.

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I'm just frustrated that's all." Sakura said as they heard some one come.

"Gaara, Sakura. I didn't know that you two knew each other." Sasuke said as Gaara shook his head.

"We just met actually." Gaara said as Sakura smiled a bit.

"Well, let me give you guys a little introducing. Gaara is my best friend Sakura. Sakura this is my friend Gaara." They nodded as Sasuke could see a little spark between them shine.

"_Maybe he's the one for her."_ Sasuke thought as Sakura and Gaara looked at each other for a while.

"Sakura darling, where have you been I've been looking all over for you?" Itachi said as she looked at him and then back at Gaara. Itachi came to her side and saw Gaara.

"Come on Sakura, no need to hang around the poor people." Itachi said as Sakura nodded. Sasuke on the other hand stood with Gaara.

"I can see what's going on so far." Sasuke said as he started walking.

"See what?" Gaara asked.

"You like Sakura, come on admit it. You like her." Gaara blushed as they started walking down the stairs.

"Well so what if I do, she can't go out with me. She's got a boy friend."

"Actually a fiancée."

"What!"Gaara exclaimed as Sasuke nodded his head.

"I'm serious. Just today she was told of her arranged marriage." Sasuke said.

"Can't she call it off?" Gaara's question was answered with a shake of Sasuke's head saying no.

"She's only seventeen but once she's married, only the man can have a divorce from his wife. She's been stalling up till now on a husband. None of the suitors that her mother picked out for her were what she had been looking for." Sasuke said as Gaara sighed.

"Come on Sakura dear, since we'll be married soon I have ordered that all of your belongings come to my room." Sakura heard Itachi say as she tried to break lose of his grip on her. When they got to the room, she tried to escape but she was held against the wall. She struggled but couldn't break free.

"Sakura listen, we will get married and besides I love you. In time you will love me back."

"The problem though is that I'll never marry such a bastard such as your self." She said as he smirked.

"We'll see about that." Sakura was released and she sat down in a chair while Itachi went to the bathroom. Sakura ran to another part of the suit. She shut and locked the door. She took a deep breath in and a breath out trying to figure a way out of this.

"I'm not going to marry him. If I have I'll die before this boat reaches America." Sakura thought to her self as she Inner Sakura came to the surface.

"_**Heard about your marriage. That's got to hurt."**_She said as Sakura nodded.

"I hate Itachi and I'm going to die with a ring around my finger and the ring from a man who I don't like. What am I going to do?" Sakura asked as she felt a heavy weight on her heart.

"_**Try to run away. Hide."**_Inner Sakura said as Sakura shook her head.

"Where would I hide until we got to America?" Sakura asked her as Inner Sakura got an image of that one guy.

"_**How about that one guy? What was his name?" **_

"Gaara?"

"_**Yeah that's his name. He was kind of cute. Ask if you can hide from Itachi with him."**_ Inner Sakura said as Sakura wasn't sure.

"_**Would you rather be with Itachi or be free?"**_ That got Sakura's attention quiet quickly.

"I'll give it a try but I can't try it now, so I'll try tomorrow." Sakura said as she went to bed.


	3. Finding freedom and kind of a date

(Recap)

"I'm not going to marry him. If I have I'll die before this boat reaches America." Sakura thought to her self as she Inner Sakura came to the surface.

"_**Heard about you marriage. That's got to hurt."**_ She said as Sakura nodded.

"I hate Itachi and I'm going to die with a ring around my finger and the ring from a man who I don't like. What am I going to do?" Sakura asked as she felt a heavy weight on her heart.

"_**Try to run away. Hide."**_ Inner Sakura said as Sakura shook her head.

"Where would I hide until we got to America?" Sakura asked her as Inner Sakura got an image of that one guy.

"_**How about that one guy? What was his name?" **_

"Gaara?"

"_**Yeah that's his name. He was kind of cute. Ask if you can hide from Itachi with him."**_ Inner Sakura said as Sakura wasn't sure.

"_**Would you rather be with Itachi or be free?"**_ That got Sakura's attention quiet quickly.

"I'll give it a try but I can't try it now, so I'll try tomorrow." Sakura said as she went to bed.

(End of Recap)

Chapter Three: Finding Freedom and kind of a date

Gaara woke up the next morning and heard silence. He looked out the window and saw that it was still dark out side. He checked his watch and saw it was only six. Unable to get back to sleep he put his shirt, shoes, and his jacket on. He walked up the stairs and cold but crisp air hit him. He took a deep breath and walked over to a bench at the front of the boat. He looked out on to see the sun was still set and knew the sun would come up soon.

Sakura woke up to find Itachi's arm around her waist and eyed him. She looked behind to see him snoring. She looked at him in disgust and slowly got out of bed. She walked over to the bathroom and brushed her short hair out. She changed into some more reasonable clothes and grabbed a jacket. She walked out side the room and saw Itachi still snoring when she shut the door. She quickly walked down the hall way and out on to dining rooms. She walked out on to the deck where she went to walk around. No one was out at this time. She didn't know what time it was but it had to be around six or some thing because the sun hadn't come up yet. She walked down some stairs and looked out on to the horizon. She saw the sun come up and as it got brighter and brighter she some one sitting at the bench which stood at the front of the boat.

"I wonder who that is." Sakura thought to herself as she recognized him. It was Gaara, the guy from the night before. She blushed at being near his presence. The sun shined on him and he seemed to be an angel. He turned around and looked at her and she was unable to say anything. His eyes were a foam green color, his hair was a blood red color, and his face expression seemed inviting. When the sun got up some more and he didn't shine as much, she could see clearly and he was looking at her. Sakura didn't know why but she couldn't stop staring at him.

"Hey." He said as Sakura hit back down to earth. She felt her heart speed up as he looked at her.

"Hey." She managed to say back but mentally hit herself for sounding so stupid. Gaara flashed a quickly smile at her and she blushed.

"It's okay, I don't bite. If you want to sit, then take a seat." Sakura chuckled and took a seat down next to him.

"You're real quiet. You don't have to be nervous." Gaara said trying to reassuring. Sakura got fired up and spoke.

"I'm not nervous. What makes you think I'm nervous?" She said as Gaara saw her bravery.

"Well it's just you haven't been talking and I thought you were shy."

"I'm not shy. Remember that." Sakura said leaning back into her seat.

"_I'll remember that for sure."_ Gaara thought to himself. He looked at Sakura and thought she was really pretty.

"God she's pretty."

"**No she's not. She's HOT! Gaara go get some. I'll kill you if you turn forty and don't get laid yet. Remember that I'll kill you if you plan to go out as a virgin."** Gaara heard his inner demon say as it ticked him off.

"_I'm not going to. I hardly know her. But I do admit she's is hot."_ Gaara thought as he heard Sakura call him.

"Gaara?" Gaara heard his name be called and answered it quickly.

"Yes."

"I was wondering how do know Sasuke?" She asked as he told her how they met for the first time.

_(Flashback) _

_Gaara was walking down the road to a bar where he was going to meet Kankaru and Naruto. They were playing against a pair of some rough guys. _

"_What are you guys playing?" He asked cooly. _

"_Poker, want to join?" Gaara nodded and saw another guy join in. He had dark colored hair, dark eyes, and seemed mysterious. _

"_I'm joining into." He said as he took a seat next to Naruto and a guy who looked half snake. Gaara took an interest in this guy. He didn't know his name until Naruto spoke out. _

"_Sasuke it's about time you got here. I thought you backed out for a minute." Gaara looked at Sasuke who was looking at him. They looked away and played. When Gaara put his cards down and showed his cards, Sasuke saw his full house. Gaara pulled the money towards him and smirked at Sasuke. _

"_You're good. I'm Sasuke Uchiha by the way." _

"_Gaara no Sabaku. I'm interested in you too. You almost won that round." Sasuke nodded his head and ever since then had been going to bars and because they were so good at playing it, they played many people and won almost every game. That was until Naruto beat them once. Naruto's only victory, which they loss proposefully since he would always complain about losing. _

_(End of Flashback)_

"So you play poker?" Gaara nodded.

"If you ever get the chance I could show you." Sakura smiled at him and nodded. Gaara felt his heart melt.

"I'd like that." Sakura said still smiling at him. Gaara returned it to her and both soon ended up lost in stars in their eyes.

"Sakura, would you like to go for a walk around the boat for a while? That is if you want." Gaara asked as he stood up and held his hand out. Sakura took it gladly and walked the boat for an hour talking about one another's lives.

"Hey guys have you seen Gaara lately?" Sasuke asked as he stood in the door way of the small room. Kankaru scratched his brown hair and looked at the top bunk.

"Nope. Did you ask Naruto or dog boy?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and dog boy's beds and saw both were empty.

"Nope. I'll see you later Kankaru." Sasuke said shutting the door. Sasuke walked out side and saw Naruto and a boy whose name was Kiba. Kiba had a large jacket on and a puppy on his shoulder.

"Naruto, Kiba have you seen Gaara? I've got to talk to him." Sasuke asked as Naruto shook his head. Kiba thought and Akamaru, his puppy, barked.

"What's that boy?" Akamaru barked and Kiba nodded his head.

"Yeah Akamaru said he saw Gaara earlier. He saw him sitting over at the front of the boat and also we saw him with a pretty lady." Kiba said as Akamaru barked again.

"He doesn't know her but they were talking a lot. We didn't want to disturb them." Kiba said as he petted Akamaru and gave him a small dog biscuit. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Kiba and Akamaru, did she had pink hair?" Akamaru barked. Kiba nodded his head in translation.

"Where did you see them?"

"By the edge of the dock I guess on the other side. Oh my bad, right down there. God they take forever but they to get around. I want to say that thats their millionth time around the boat." Kiba said as Gaara and Sakura walked down along the edge of the boat walking alone the railing. Sasuke saw Sakura was enjoying herself for the first time in years with another guy. Besides Sasuke, Sakura had never taken interest in at least making friends with some guy. Sasuke felt some thing wrong and saw Itachi and Sakura's mother come his way.

"I've got to go." Sasuke said as he ran towards Sakura and Gaara. Quickly he reached them before they were spotted.

"Sakura, Itachi and your mother are coming this way. Hide before they see you with Gaara." Sasuke said as Sakura looked for a place to hide really quickly. She ran behind a door and waited for them to leave. Gaara stood there and Sasuke pretended to talk to him.

"Hey Sasuke!" Itachi called out as Sasuke and Gaara looked up.

"What you do you need Itachi?" Sasuke called out as Itachi looked at him.

"Have you seen Sakura? I can't seem to find her." Itachi called out as Sakura's mother, Mrs. Haruno, stood by him with her mean stern look as always.

"I think she went to see Ino and Shikamaru. She wanted to tell them about some thing." Itachi nodded and left with Mrs. Haruno along with him. Sasuke called the coast clear and Sakura came out of hiding.

"That was a close one. Are you okay Gaara?" He nodded but seemed confused.

"I think I missed some thing. Why did she have to hide?" Sasuke explained it to him.

"Sakura can't be seen with you because you're not rich and Itachi is her fiancée. And since she's engaged, forcefully, she's not allowed to be around other men unless Itachi or I are there. The reason for me is because I'm her friend and if she and Itachi were to get married, I would also be her brother in law." Gaara looked at her as she looked up set.

"Damn." Gaara thought as Sakura sat down.

"And if I don't marry him my mother is going to beat me until I do or kill me. If I don't marry some one with old money she'll say that I'll never have a good life." Sakura said as Gaara sat beside her.

"Well if you ever need help then I'm happy to help out." Gaara said as Sakura smiled. Sasuke left them and left them to their company. Gaara and Sakura soon started walking around the boat again and when Sakura realized she should get back in case they call the police.

"Gaara I think I should get going or else I'm trouble when I get to my room." Sakura said as she started walking away.

"Wait Sakura. I was wondering, can we meet again later like tonight?" Sakura nodded her head. Gaara walked over to her and kissed her softly on her cheek. Sakura blushed and smiled.

"I'll see you tonight right here. Bye Gaara." Sakura said as she left blushing and her heart feeling lifted. She thought about it but by the time she got to her room, she realized that she was starting to like Gaara more than she expected.

"He's so nice." Sakura thought to her self as she brushed her hair by the vanity. She heard the door open and saw Itachi and her mother walked in the door and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno where have you been, we've worried sick about you?" Sakura giggled at the question her mother asked as Sakura didn't care if Itachi and her mother were there, Sakura felt happy.

"I've been here. Now I have to go and take a shower." Sakura said as smiled and looked happy as can be. She started the shower and hum to her self.

"Well, I guess she might actually start to like you Itachi. I don't know what you did to her but I like it so far. I want her to be happy and if she's with you then she'll thank me some day." Mrs. Haruno said as Itachi nodded.

"I guess, my magic is starting to work." Itachi thought as he went to work on some papers that were at his desk. Sakura, still in the shower began to feel so happy. She didn't know when she had been this happy before. She didn't care but she felt happy and she couldn't wait for tonight.


	4. I have complete trust in you

(Recap)

"Gaara I think I should get going or else I'm trouble when I get to my room." Sakura said as she started walking away.

"Wait Sakura. I was wondering, can we meet again later like tonight?" Sakura nodded her head. Gaara walked over to her and kissed her softly on her cheek. Sakura blushed and smiled.

"I'll see you tonight right here. Bye Gaara." Sakura said as she left blushing and her heart feeling lifted. She thought about it but by the time she got to her room, she realized that she was starting to like Gaara more than she expected.

"He's so nice." Sakura thought to her self as she brushed her hair by the vanity. She heard the open and saw Itachi and her mother walked in the door and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno where have you been we've worried sick about you?" Sakura giggled at the question her mother asked as Sakura didn't care if Itachi and her mother were there, Sakura felt happy.

"I've been here. Now I have to go and take a shower." Sakura said as smiled and looked happy as can be. She started the shower and hum to her self.

"Well, I guess she might actually start to like you Itachi. I don't know what you did to her but I like it so far. I want her to be happy and if she's with you then she'll thank me some day." Mrs. Haruno said as Itachi nodded.

"I guess, my magic is starting to work." Itachi thought as he went to work on some papers that were at his desk. Sakura, still in the shower began to feel so happy. She didn't know when she had been this happy before. She didn't care but she felt happy and she couldn't wait for tonight.

(End of Recap)

Chapter Four: "I have complete trust in you."

"Well Sakura dear how are you and Itachi doing so far?" A woman by the name of Tsunade asked Sakura. Sakura saw she was wearing a red dress with a black see through shall. Next to her was a man named Kakashi. He had silver hair but he wasn't old, had a scar that went through his left eye. He had a scar from went through his left eye, he got into a rough house with some friends as a teenager.

"We are doing nicely. I mean I would have gotten to know him before all this happened but maybe my mother did pick me a man that might just fit my needs." Sakura said as she felt a bad taste in her mouth enter.

"God I want to puke." Inner Sakura said as Sakura took a sip of her drink. Itachi came along side her soon and Sakura took his arm. Sakura hated putting on an act for every one. She was so good at lying.

"I'm so glad to hear that Sakura will actually warm up to me." Sakura heard Itachi say as she felt disgusted with each second she was near him. She smiled, acting, and walked with him to the dinner table where they had dinner.

Gaara looked at every one dancing on the floor. He looked plain and seemed bored. He didn't like coming to these things. The reason why was because they weren't fun with out that special some one or at least a bunch of friends. Although he had Naruto and Sasuke and all, it just wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. Naruto came crashing through and held two things of beer in his hands. He wasn't drunk at the moment and handed one to Gaara. Gaara took a small sip and put it down to his side.

"Come on Gaara. If you give it a try then you'll like it. Just go out and have good time. Believe it." Naruto said as Gaara scoffed at it.

"Well then why aren't you dancing right now?" Naruto seemed to be panting and had a beat of sweat roll down his side.

"I'm not dancing right now because I'm tired and hot. But that's what dancing does to you, it makes you tired. That's why we sleep so we can dance some more the next day if there's a party." Naruto said as Gaara remembered he was going to meet Sakura in ten minutes up front.

"Hey I'm going to meet Sakura up deck. I'll be back later." Gaara said as he left and Naruto shook his head and smiled. Kiba came along and took the rest of Gaara's beer.

"So where's he going?" Naruto smiled at him.

"To see Sakura, who else? I bet you that they're going to get together. I'm going to be happy for him. I could never get a woman like her as a friend much less a girlfriend."

"Umm Naruto?" Naruto heard as he heard a shy voice and a girl with periwinkle colored eyes and had no pupils. Naruto started to blush.

"Oh hi Hinata. I didn't see you there I'm sorry." Naruto said as he heard a song come up. He got down on one knee and asked her to dance with him.

"Yes Naruto, I'd love to." Hinata said as Kiba and Akamaru went to see some other friends.

"Well Sakura dear, do you want me to take you back to the room?" Itachi asked as Sakura shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm going to be awhile." Sakura said as she stalled for a few more minutes and left. She walked around the deck and went to the spot where she said she would meet Gaara. She was full of doubt but hope that he would come.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned around to see Gaara come her way.

"Hi Gaara, I didn't think you would show up." Sakura said as he chuckled.

"Either a sip of beer is was too much or heaven's missing its favorite angel." Gaara said as Sakura blushed like mad.

"I'm sorry I had to say that." Gaara said as Sakura couldn't stop blushing.

"It's okay. I actually don't get compliments like that all that often."

"Am I a first?" Gaara asked as Sakura nodded.

"Well, the first one to say that with out my mother having to force you. She didn't force you to say that to me did she? I can never tell." Sakura asked as Gaara shook his head.

"Nope, I've never talked to her in my life." Sakura sighed as she leaned on the railings.

"I can tell that you don't like your mother all that much." Sakura nodded.

"She's always got me in her grasp and is always controlling me. I can't stop her. I feel powerless when she hits me and forces me to choose. I can't keep doing this." Gaara got upset when he heard that her mother hit her.

"Wait, when you say she hits you do you mean like slap you?'' Sakura nodded.

"Yes she does. She only loves me because I can marry some one and get rich. If I get rich, then she gets rich. So that means, if I get broke then she goes broke. But she tries to get me to think that if I marry some one with lots of money that I'll be able to survive. But money isn't every thing." Sakura said as Gaara nodded.

"That's true. You'll have more opportunities but money can't make you happy all by it self. You'll feel happy but you won't be truly happy. Money is good to have around, it's a very useful tool. But money isn't every thing." Gaara said as Sakura smiled at that.

"I just wish I could make her see that but it's impossible. At this rate, the best thing for me to do is just die. I guess if I were to just disappear then she would have nothing." Sakura was truly wishing that if she were to disappear then it would make every thing all better.

"Well I know that we only met the other night and you we've only known each other for one day, if you ever need help just come to my door step and I'll help you out." Gaara said as he put his hand over hers. She held back onto it and looked into his eyes.

"Gaara, besides Sasuke you're the only person that I felt I can have true and complete trust in." Sakura said as Gaara pulled her into a hug.

"I know you're engaged but I don't care." Gaara said as Sakura held on to him as tight as she could. They hugged when they looked out ahead and the black sea. Gaara held on to Sakura as they sat down on the bench in the front of the boat. Sakura and Gaara sat there sitting close to each other.

"_I think I love her."_ Gaara thought as her scent of strawberries filled his senses.

"**And she smells gorgeous."** Gaara's inner demon Shakaku said as Gaara agreed. Sakura sat there being held by Gaara.

"Sakura, why are you going to America?" Gaara asked as Sakura sat up.

"My mother is forcing me to go back because I'm going to get married there and so that I could to a meeting. My mother helps design dresses and a huge company wants her to come and judge some of their dresses. And if they need her to, they'll see if she'd like to make a few of her own. My reason to come was so that I come escape when I got off. I'd leave a note saying I'm gone and then do what ever I wanted and be my own person. I heard of carnivals and fairs, they were seemed so much fun." Sakura said as Gaara nodded.

"And let me guess, she wouldn't let you go to them?"

"Yeah, she says they're for poor people and that they're filthy. I don't care if they are. I want to know for my self and have the time of my life before some one telling me about it." That gave Gaara an idea.

"Hey, you want to run away after the boat unloads right?" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't you stay with me?" Sakura smiled at the comment.

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Don't worry you won't. I already have an apartment rented out and it's right next door to my sister's. The reason why I'm going is to help her out after her no good husband left her and her kids."

"How many does she have?"

"Only two. They're twins. I've seem them in a picture that Temari sent and let me tell you that her kids are going to be wild ones. They look just like Kankaru." Gaara said pulling out a picture of them. A picture of a blonde woman with happiness in her eyes held two babies in her arms.

"They're adorable."

"This was when they were born and Temari had taken a long nap. She sounded so tired in her last letter, she wrote sloppy." Sakura nodded.

"But anyways, you should stay with me. You won't be a burden. And if you need a place to stay for right now, I'll let you stay with me. I know what it's like out on New York streets. It's rough and you'll need a little help before doing any thing huge."

"Do you think I can't take care of my self"

"No I mean like get a house or apartment and you know, just to get you on your way. Nothing big. I know you could do this on your but you know to have a lending hand just in case you'll need one." Sakura leaned on his shoulder.

"I will. And show me every thing."

"I will. I'll take you to the fairs and carnivals. We'll ride the roller coasters till we throw up, drink cheap beer, and ride horses on the beach. But none of that one leg sided stuff."

"You mean a leg on each side?" Gaara nodded.

"Will you show me?"

"Sakura I'll teach you any thing. I'll show you any thing." Gaara said as Sakura nodded.

"I'd love that." Sakura said as he leaned on to her shoulder again and listened to his breathing. Gaara could feel warmth around his heart and felt a need to hold on to her forever. When he felt Sakura shiver, he took his jacket off and put it around her. Sakura could smell him all over it. She enjoyed it. She wouldn't forget it.

"That reminds me. A party's going on down on E deck and I was wondering if ….."

"I'd love to. Let's go." Sakura said as Gaara took her hand ran down to the eating room where they used it as a dance room.

"Welcome to party's Ville." Gaara said as Sakura was shocked to see many people were dancing.


	5. Night of the dancing but missing Sakura

okay every body. some one had asked me if naruto and hinata would get together and well you'll have to read that part but thanks so much for the reviews. it makes me continue on with the story. personally i thought it would suck cause i had normally done sasukesakura stories but thank you so much. i'll post other stories up later. my next one is going to be a hinata and naruto one. cause i haven't done one yet. and they make a pretty good couple. so enjoy this next chap.

also like every two weeks i try to post a second chapter. so that gives you an idea on how long it takes me to put another chapter up. that is if i have finished it. it usually is!

(Recap)

"I will. I'll take you to the fairs and carnivals. We'll ride the roller coasters till we throw up, drink cheap beer, and ride horses on the beach. But none of that one leg sided stuff."

"You mean a leg on each side?" Gaara nodded.

"Will you show me?"

"Sakura I'll teach you any thing. I'll show you any thing." Gaara said as Sakura nodded.

"I'd love that." Sakura said as he leaned on to her shoulder again and listened to his breathing. Gaara could feel a certain warmth around his heart and felt a need to hold on to her forever. When he felt Sakura shiver, he took his jacket off and put it around her. Sakura could smell him all over it. She enjoyed it. She wouldn't forget it.

"That reminds me. A party's going on down on E deck and I was wondering if ….."

"I'd love to. Let's go." Sakura said as Gaara took her hand ran down to the eating room where they used it as a dance room.

"Welcome to party's Ville." Gaara said as Sakura was shocked to see many people were dancing.

(End of Recap)

Chapter Five: Night of the Dancing but missing Cherry Blossom

"Wow a lot of people are having fun." Sakura said as she and Gaara went to dance. Although she hadn't been able to do this before and couldn't dance, she still had fun. One little kid got lost and started crying because he couldn't find his mom. When she found them, she was speaking Japanese. Sakura luckily could speak it. Gaara was taken by surprise.

"**Pretty and smart. Two for one that's rare."** Shakaku said as Gaara saw the woman and child leave.

"What did she say?"

"She thought I was taking him but I told her that he got lost and he was fine and then she lightened up. Now come on lets dance." Sakura said as a fast song came up and Gaara looked at her.

"Sakura, we'll need to get a little closer for this." Gaara said Sakura nodded and began to dance with him. They danced around the place. As they danced in cirles, twirling around, and jumping, Sakura felt even closer to Gaara then she had been any one else. When Sakura and Gaara stopped they passed by a table and saw Naruto and Hinata kissing.

"Hinata!" Sakura said as a slightly startled Hinata looked up to see her best friend.

"Sakura." She said as the greeted each other with a hug.

"What are you doing down here? Isn't Sai going to wonder where you are?" Hinata shook her head.

"I had to brake up with him. I love Naruto and I'm going with him. I don't care what father says, but I'm happy with Naruto. Although I don't care, please don't tell him. I'm still not quite ready to tell him. I'm nervous of what he'll say." Sakura smiled.

"It's okay Hinata, I wouldn't have told him any way. I want to go with Gaara. The second we get off this boat, Gaara and I going and the hell with Itachi and mother." Sakura said as they hugged once more. Sakura looked towards Gaara and walked to him. Gaara grabbed her hand gently and together they spun and swirled. As Sakura began to dance she felt this feeling of fun that she's never felt before. She sat down and felt her head spin like crazy and she felt over heated. Gaara came to her aid.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked as Sakura nodded.

"I'm just hot that's all. I'm having so much fun." Sakura said as she rested for a few minutes and jumped back on her feet and jumped to the beat. She soon felt a tap on her shoulder and saw a man with a rather large hood and puppy on his shoulder. Gaara knew it was Kiba.

"Hey Gaara mind if I dance with her?" Sakura smiled.

"Her decision."

"Mam, may I ask your name?" She giggled.

"Sakura." She said as she saw him get down one knee and Kiba held her hand.

"Sakura, will you dance with me?" Kiba asked as Sakura giggled and nodded. Sakura spun around with Kiba who was rather very energetic. Sakura looked behind to see Gaara was dancing with multiple women. She then saw him come up to her and Kiba left. Gaara wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and wisked her away in the large crowd of dancing people. About a half hour later, they walked outside to cool themselves from the terrible heat that was inside. Gaara led Sakura to a bench to let her catch her breath and rest for a minute. Gaara could tell she was obviously not use to this.

"You tired already?" Sakura nodded as she panted and almost gasped for breath.

"I'm going to be fine." Sakura said as tried to walk but her legs buckled and fell forward. Gaara caught her before she hit the hard and cold ground, then picked her up bridal style. Gaara didn't realize it but she quickly passed out from all the fun she had.

"Sakura?" Gaara called out as she didn't answer.

"She's sleeping." Gaara thought as she was still breathing. Gaara not knowing what to do, he took her back to his room, since he was unable to find Sakura's room and couldn't find Hinata to tell him where her room was. Carrying her gently as he walked down the stairs and into his room, Gaara looked at Sakura and how the bright moon light reflected her skin. So beautiful, he thought as he opened the door to his room. Gaara saw no one. Kankaru wasn't there and neither was Naruto or Kiba. So for now, the room was all to himself, along with Sakura. He placed her in his bed and let her sleep for a while.

"So you mean to tell me that my daughter isn't any where to be seen?" A worried but angry Mrs. Haruno asked as she looked at the police officer in the eyes.

"No Mrs. Haruno, no one has seen her. We have men checking out the down stairs. If she isn't on this boat then the only place she could be is in the water. If we have to, we'll check to see if she went overboard." A police officer said as Mrs. Haruno and Itachi waited in the room for Sakura.

"She's going to be in so much trouble when she gets up here." Sakura's mother said as Itachi wondered if Sakura committed suicide, from the way she acted around him she probably went and hid. Itachi couldn't rid himself of the fact that maybe his cherry blossom was with another man. Quickly Itachi sent to of his most trusting guards to look for her.

"Deidara and Sasori, this is what she looks like." Itachi said as he held a picture for them to see."Find her and bring her back to me and if you have to, bring her back by any means necessary." Quickly memorizing the face, they set off to search for her as Itachi thought of every possible way to punish her.

"Gaara where am I?" Sakura asked as Gaara looked at her.

"We're in my room. I didn't know where you're room was so I brought you here to rest." Sakura nodded at him.

"Thank you. Gaara it wouldn't be too much to ask if I could go with you? Would it?" Sakura asked as Gaara looked at her with concern.

"Are you sure you want to leave your rich life, fiancée, and every thing?" Gaara was shortly stopped after wards by her kissing him.

"I'm sure." Sakura said as he leaned into the kiss with her. Slowly he saw black and could swear he heard some thing.

"Gaara!" Gaara heard his name be called off in the distance by Sakura. He didn't answer but realized every thing was a dream and woke up. He woke up to see Sakura giggling at him and he sat up.

"I see you dozed off too." Sakura said as he nodded.

"Guess so." Gaara said as he rubbed his eyes to wake him self up more.

"What time is it?" Gaara pulled his sleeve up and looked at his old watch.

"It's one thirty, you need to get back?" She nodded her head but her face expression said it all. She didn't want to go. Gaara cupped her face with his hand and looked at her.

"Would you like to come with me? I mean I'll understand if you..."

"Yes. I want to." Sakura said interrupting him as he spoke. She knew what he would ask her and she wanted to so badly. It killed her not to go to the fair, go drink beer, or even live life on her own. She could some how know that he would help her and let her be free. With his help, she knew that he would let her see that better side of life.

"Don't worry, we'll be in America in about two days. I'll go get you at the front of the boat, just where we met." Sakura nodded and looked at Gaara. Gaara could tell she didn't want to let go. Sakura wanted to stay with him.

"I'll be there. I want to go with you." Gaara heard her say as she held on to him. Gaara felt her depart from him and he almost let go when she kissed him. He felt an energy appear. It gave him strength, hope, and love her even more than he already did. He felt as light as a cloud.

"I'll wait right there for you." Gaara said as they left out of the room. Gaara showed her back to the deck and there Sakura ran to her room. Already, both missed the feeling of being near each other and the longing of being in the other's arms.


	6. Broken

Sorry for the late update, got a new comp. and couldn't get the story up. Also this was a really hard chapter.

(Recap)

"What time is it?" Gaara pulled his sleeve up and looked at his old watch.

"It's one thirty, you need to get back?" She nodded her head but her face expression said it all. She didn't want to go. Gaara cupped her face with his hand and looked at her.

"Would you like to come with me? I mean I'll understand if you..."

"Yes. I want." Sakura said interrupting him as he spoke. She knew what he would ask her and she wanted to so badly. It killed her not to go to the fair, go drink beer, or even live life on her own. She could some how know that he would help her and let her be free. With his help, she knew that he would let her see that better side of life.

"Don't worry, we'll be in America in about two days. I'll go get you at the front of the boat, just where we met." Sakura nodded and looked at Gaara. Gaara could tell she didn't want to let go. Sakura wanted to stay with him.

"I'll be there. I want to go with you." Gaara heard her say as she held on to him. Gaara felt her depart from him and he almost let go when she kissed him. He felt an energy appear. It gave him strength, hope, and love her even more than he already did. He felt as light as a cloud.

"I'll wait right there for you." Gaara said as they left out of the room. Gaara showed her back to the deck and there Sakura ran to her room. Already, both missed the feeling of being near each other and the longing of being in the other's arms.

(End of Recap)

Chapter Six: Broken

Sakura had gotten down the hallway that led to her bedroom and was almost to her door. Feeling her heart race with sudden fear, she stopped and looked at the door. Taking a breath she slowly opened the door and walked into the room. She looked around. No one was there. Itachi wasn't there yet. She looked around the room to see he wasn't any where. She quickly got changed, washed her face, and headed to bed. She soon fell asleep, dreaming of the red haired, beautiful green eyed boy. She was soon lost in a dream about him, that clung to her till the morning.

"So Sakura, I was hoping that you would come to me a little sooner. Where we're you last night?" Itachi said as Sakura looked him and then sipped her tea.

"Well Sakura. Were you out with some one?" After a second of silence Itachi scoffed at her. "You don't have to tell me, I can see it in your eyes. You were with some one. Who?" Itachi said sternly as he began to sound angry.

"I was with Ino and Tenten. We were talking about things." Sakura said as she saw Itachi sigh.

"No you weren't. You were with some one else weren't you." Sakura didn't know what to say and quickly turned her head away. Itachi pieced the story by this. She was soon interupted from her thoughts when he flipped the table over. The china, the breakfast and her tea were all splattered on the ground. Furiously, Itachi landed harshly both hands on both the arm rests and looked at her.

"Sakura tell me who you were with!" Itachi yelled in her face and Sakura felt her heart race with half second that passed.

"Itachi let her go. She was with me." Sasuke came up and backed him up. Sakura taking a breath of air and trying to relax, sat there. Sasuke asked her if she was alright. She nodded and she heard Itachi speak to them.

"What was that?" Itachi said as Sasuke walked closer to them. Sasuke looked into his eyes and tried to hide the lies that he was telling his older brother.

"She was with me Itachi. We got into a talk and it last for a while so we hung out around the edge of the deck, just talking about things." Itachi cocked an eyebrow as Sasuke spoke.

"Really now?" Sasuke nodded.

"She was with me. Do you not trust me brother?" Itachi chuckled.

"I do Sasuke. But Sakura seems a little confused with who she's suppose to be with. I will change that for good." Itachi said also whispering his last statement. The statement sounded murderous and sent immidiate chills down her spine. Sakura gulped hoping he would go away soon.

"Itachi please understand that we got in to a big talk and I swear I didn't realize it was so late when we stopped talking. Please understand." Itachi still looked at her as Sasuke stepped forward a little. Sensing his older brother's intension to beat the crap out of her. Itachi then lighten up but still hovered over Sakura like a hawk to it's prey.

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again." Itachi said as Sakura looked in his eyes to see a some what murderous intent in his eyes. She felt stiff and unable to move for a moment and felt fear race through her body. Itachi left and Sakura got up with a shaky breath and unstable knees. Sasuke stood by her for a minute until she felt better. Quickly she head toward her room to pack some small things incase.

That next morning Sakura was going to run to Gaara's room and beg that she be with him a little eariler ahead of time but Itachi was one step ahead of her and was sitting there beside the bedside, waiting for her to wake up so he could watch her every move. Sakura stuck in her room forcefully, cried on the inside to see Gaara. She wanted to feel his presence. She wanted to be with him. But Itachi wouldn't let her leave.

"I have to see him." Sakura said as she heard the door open.

"Sakura, we need to get a few things about the wedding taken care so please get dressed and come along dear." Sakura's mother said as Sakura saw Itachi standing over her. She nodded and quickly got ready to leave and went out side the room. There she saw Itachi and her mother.

"How long to do you plan to try and control me?" Sakura asked as Itachi cleared his throat.

"I know you were with some one last night because some body told me were with another man. And to make sure you stay with me, I'll kill him if you go near him. And don't blame me, you're the one who would go after him and put his life in danger. So stay with me or he dies." Sakura's eyes watered.

"No!" Sakura thought as she felt her heart drop. Itachi came to her side and grabbed her chin with his finger and thumb to her face. Sakura was about to cry and fall down. Itachi felt in control once again and felt satisfied.

"Remember if you run to him I will have some one go and kill him to get it over with. Understood?" Itachi said as Sakura's eyes widen and slowly close with a tear running down her cheek. He took that as a yes wiped the tear away and grabbed her arm and entwined it with his. Sakura held on to it unwillingly. But the feeling of knowing it was Itachi, make her sick to her stomach. She had to imagine it was Gaara to make she feel better.

"Now lets go I want to get these things over with." Mrs. Haruno said as Sakura nodded her head. She looked back to see Gaara wasn't any where.

"Don't worry Sakura, if you decide to go to Gaara. I'll make sure his death is quick and fast." Itachi said as Sakura's heart raced and throbbed in pain. She didn't want to toy with him any more after she noticed the gun sitting in the holster under his jacket. She tighten her grip around his arm and held on.

Gaara was walking to the front of the boat and sat on the bench. He saw the morning sun coming from the other side of the world. He took a deep breath of morning air and thought about Sakura.

"It's official, I love her." Gaara thought as he heard Shakaku start to talk.

"**Now only if we can get her you to say that to you. I do not plan to die a virgin. I want to see some action from you two."**

"Shut up, I'm thinking about how to tell her and some times you really disgust me." Gaara thought as he could think of a million ways to tell her. He seemed to come up with one and he sat there thinking about her.

After making some arrangements for the wedding, Sakura held on to Itachi's arm. They went to dinner and after wards when traveling down the deck Sakura went over to the railing and leaned on it. She looked out to see nothing but black sky and ocean as well as a few stars star back at her. She looked down to see Gaara walking along. Sakura saw Itachi was busy with her mother from a far. Gaara looked at her and their eyes met and Sakura began to tear. Gaara saw her tears begin to fall and couldn't help but go to her. Sakura ran to him although she was risking his life. She ran down the stairs to him but Itachi heard her and ran in front of her.

"No!" Sakura screamed as she ran in front of Itachi.

"Please Itachi. Don't kill him." Sakura pleaded as Itachi backed off, reluctantly.

"So I guess she does know where she belongs." Itachi thought as Sakura's tears began falling like water falls.

"Itachi I'll stay with you if you let Gaara stay alive. Please that's all I ask from you." She said as tears seemed to stop for a moment.

"I'll let him live but remember this Gaara." Itachi said as he roughly pushed Sakura aside and walked up to Gaara.

"If I see you with her, I'll kill you myself." Gaara gulped as Itachi's expression was deadly and serious. Gaara backed off and looked at Sakura. Sakura's tears welled again and fell to her feet. Gaara looked at her with puppy face but walked away. Sakura wanted to reach out to him and pull him in a hug for comfort. She ran away and tears flew as she ran. Gaara saw her run and his eyes widen begging her to come back. He looked at Itachi and left. Itachi soon fled after Sakura.

Sakura ran to the bathroom. She locked the door and cried and yelled in a towel to contain her screams and cries. Itachi and Mrs. Haruno were out side the bedroom waiting for her.

"Sakura? Sakura it's me Hinata." Sakura let Hinata in to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Sakura, did Itachi do some thing to you?" Sakura told her the story of what had just happened. Sakura began to cry even more and couldn't stop crying.

"Sakura, do you love him?"

"I do love Gaara." Sakura said as she cried ever more. Hinata nodded and let Sakura cry on her shoulder. Sakura finished a few hours later and was about to pass out. Hinata and Sakura walked over to Sakura's bed and put Sakura down. Sakura had more one tear run down her cheek before she passed out. Hinata soon left and saw Sakura begin to stop shaking as she walked out the door.

"Wow, I didn't think Sakura could cry like that." Hinata thought to herself. This was the woman that dared star in the eyes of a demon and tell him to piss off. This woman was stronger than this. To have her heart broken like this had never been heard of until now. She shut the door to Sakura's bedroom and outside she met Itachi waiting outside the door.

"Where is she?" Itachi asked concerned and wondered if she ran off again.

"She's in bed. Don't worry she'll be in there for the night. But don't bother her. She can't handle it right now." Hinata said as she left Itachi.

"Also if you go in there and make things worst I'll rip you to shreds myself." She said as she went in her room. She changed her clothes and went to see Naruto.


	7. Hear about Sakura

(Recap)

"Sakura? Sakura it's me Hinata." Sakura let Hinata in to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Sakura, did Itachi do some thing to you?" Sakura told her the story of what had just happened. Sakura began to cry even more and couldn't stop crying.

"Sakura, do you love him?"

"I do love Gaara." Sakura said as she cried ever more. Hinata nodded and let Sakura cry on her shoulder. Sakura finished a few hours later and was about to pass out. Hinata and Sakura walked over to Sakura's bed and put Sakura down. Sakura had more one tear run down her cheek before she passed out. Hinata soon left and saw Sakura begin to stop shaking as she walked out the door.

"Wow, I didn't think Sakura could cry like that." Hinata thought to herself. This was the woman that dared star in the eyes of a demon and tell him to piss off. This woman was stronger than this. To have her heart broken like this had never been heard of until now. She shut the door to Sakura's bedroom and outside she met Itachi waiting outside the door.

"Where is she?" Itachi asked concerned and wondered if she ran off again.

"She's in bed. Don't worry she'll be in there for the night. But don't bother her. She can't handle it right now." Hinata said as she left Itachi.

"Also if you go in there and make things worst I'll rip you to shreds myself." She said as she went in her room. She changed her clothes and went to see Naruto.

(End of Recap)

Chapter Seven: Hear about Sakura

"Hinata!" Hinata turned around to see Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke.

"Hello Naruto." She said in a slight studder.

"How's Sakura doing, I heard she was real upset?" Hinata nodded with an upset look to her face.

"Sakura can't be with Gaara. Itachi is determined to keep and control Sakura. He told her that if Sakura were to be near Gaara again, he would shoot him. She broke it up to save him." Hinata said as Sasuke frowned.

"Itachi has gone way over board with this. I'm going to go up to his room and give him a piece of my mind. Yeah, believe it." Naruto said as Sasuke grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"Don't Naruto. I'm pretty sure he would have the police at his door before you could do any thing. So how's Sakura doing so far? She seemed pretty upset when I heard about her." Sasuke asked as Hinata nodded.

"You should have been there to see how upset she was when she had to call it off with Gaara. I couldn't get her to stop crying. She threw up, she was shaking uncontrollably, and just calling for him, it was hard to not bring her to him. That was a very broken hearted Sakura that I saw." Sasuke was shocked. Sakura was so upset. Sakura had to have been broken hearted from what Hinata was telling them.

"She was so upset that she passed out of from it. She cried for an hour straight. She couldn't handle it and her mother keeps pushing it. Sakura's going to end up killing herself because of this." Hinata said as Kiba frowned.

"That's not right. Sakura should be with Gaara and Itachi is ruining it." Kiba said as Naruto nodded.

"We could go and take her by force but, Itachi has a loaded gun in his jacket. He'll kill any one if even try they cross the line."Hinata added as every one heard Akamaru bark a few times and Kiba nodded his head.

"Hey Hinata, did Sakura cry on your shoulder? Akamaru said he got a big whiff of tears. And it smells like Sakura." Hinata sighed.

"Yeah, my back is drenched. I feel so bad. Not only that but if you were to just look at then you could feel her pain come off her and feel it almost clearly." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. I bet Gaara is upset too just not as much. I went to see how he was doing and he almost killed me." Naruto said as Kiba nodded. Kiba had been there when Naruto was almost killed.

"Well we'll just give Gaara some space till he cools off." They agreed and went separate ways.

Out on the deck, Gaara felt his chest tighten and felt his heart ache with pain. He hadn't hurt this much since his mother died. Now the only girl he loved, is gone protecting him. He would have gladly given his life for her.

"Sakura, I loved you. Why? I would rather have died for you." Gaara thought to himself as Kiba came up to him.

"Hey." He said as Gaara looked away.

"Gaara, how's it going so far?" Gaara leaned farther into the wall narrowed his eyes even more. Kiba nodded.

"Well I'm glad to hear some one didn't lose it from all this." Kiba said as he leaned against a pole and looked at the black water. Gaara frowned.

"What do you mean some one didn't lose it? What happened to Sakura?" Gaara asked sitting up all of a sudden looking concerned as Kiba sighed.

"After what Hinata told me what had happened to Sakura I thought I was going to cry myself and not only that but when Hinata came back to tell us what happened, Akamaru and I got scents of Sakura and tears all over her. Man, what ever happened to Sakura, sure almost killed her. She passed out from crying and terrible heart ache. That's what Hinata told me." Gaara frowned at him.

"She passed out from crying and heart ache?" Gaara asked as Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, Hinata was with her most of the time she was having her break down. She even said that she was so upset that she threw up, passed out, and when you looked at her you feel her pain clearly. It doesn't get any harder than that." Kiba said as Gaara wondered. He longed to hold her and heal her. He wanted her to come to him. He walked up to the deck on the search for her incase she came along.

Sakura woke up that morning to see Itachi laying next to her in bed. Sakura soon saw Gaara laying next to her. When Sakura realized it was her imagination and saw Itachi looking at her, she felt tears come to her eyes again.

"What's wrong my Sakura?" Itachi said caressing her cheek.

"Your Sakura? Your Sakura!? I'll never be your Sakura!" Sakura thought as she looked away from him. Sakura would never be his and was she never going to be. Sakura felt anger rise slowly up. She laid there wishing he would leave her alone. But he didn't and climbed up beside her. Sakura flinched at his touch and felt disgusted with herself. Itachi put an arm around her waist and then pulled her towards him. She extended her arms to pull herself away from him from his strength won and she rested right beneath him. Sakura felt nervous in a bad way and didn't like the idea of this.

"Sakura stop resisting me. If you let me into your heart then maybe you'll take a better liking to me. For all you know, you may like what you see." Itachi said as Sakura heard him but wasn't listening to him. Itachi tried to get her attention a couple of times before getting mad at her.

"Sakura look at me when I'm talking to you." Itachi said as she heard him yell at her. She turned to look at him and saw he was already angry. She was begging on the inside for him not to hurt her.

"That's better. Now how are you this morning?" Sakura looked at him dead in the eye and spat out her answer.

"I was feeling better until I looked at you." Sakura said as she looked away from him. She was a mess inside and felt broken. She was miserable without Gaara. She needed him.

"Sakura you're mine and think about it, tomorrow after we get off this boat we'll be married in no time and just think of the time we'll spend together. Also I was thinking about kids. Lots and lots of kids." Itachi said as he snuggled closer to her. Sakura widen her eyes and tears began to pour out. Sakura quickly ran out of bed and into the one place in the room where Itachi would allow her to go to and she could by herself. Sakura ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on so he wouldn't be able to hear her sobs as easily.

"Once she's mine, I get to do what ever I want with my little cherry blossom." Itachi said to himself as he soon fell asleep. Sakura soon got into the shower and cried.

"No. I can't be with Itachi. I will not have any children from him. He'll never have me." Sakura looked down at her hand that placed it self at her chest where her heart laid.

"I don't care if I die I'm going to Gaara." Sakura said as she would wait till night, to make her escape.

"Gaara. Gaara wake up." Gaara slowly woke up but he felt depressed about the yesterday.

"Tomorrow morning the boat should be at America. Aren't you going to at least spend your last day trying to feel better?" Naruto asked as Hinata sat next to him.

"Shut up Naruto. Go away." Gaara said as he sounded annoyed and hurt. Gaara turned towards the wall and looked out. He didn't see the wall though, he saw Sakura. He could remember Itachi's words as Sakura ran to her room.

_"I'll let him live but remember this Gaara. If I see you with her, I'll kill you myself."_ Itachi's words still buzzed in his head and the only thing Gaara felt at that moment was a broken heart. Gaara felt depressed more and more by the second and clutched his chest where his heart was and tried to relieve the pain. He drifted into a painful sleep hoping that he could escape the heart breaking reality.

hey sorry about the long wait. lot of things have been coming up. school and all that. also sorry that it's so depressing but the next chapter will make it better. also does the story sound good so far?


	8. I can fly

(Recap)

"Gaara. Gaara wake up." Gaara slowly woke up but he felt depressed about the yesterday.

"Tomorrow morning the boat should be at America. Aren't you going to at least spend your last day trying to feel better?" Naruto asked as Hinata sat next to him.

"Shut up Naruto. Go away." Gaara said as he sounded annoyed and hurt. Gaara turned towards the wall and looked out. He didn't see the wall though, he saw Sakura. He could remember Itachi's words as Sakura ran to her room.

_"I'll let him live but remember this Gaara. If I see you with her, I'll kill you myself."_ Itachi's words still buzzed in his head and the only thing Gaara felt at that moment was a broken heart. Gaara felt depressed more and more by the second and clutched his chest where his heart was and tried to relieve the pain. He drifted into a painful sleep hoping that he could escape the heart breaking reality.

(End of Recap)

Chapter Eight: I can fly

Sakura saw Itachi talking to some other business men and could barely walk because of the weight on her heart that she was feeling. Sakura wanted only one thing in the world right now and that was Gaara.

"Gaara." Sakura's mind thought as she held on to Itachi's arm. The more she thought about Gaara, the more she didn't realize that she was holding on to Itachi tighter. Itachi felt his arm start to tingle.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Itachi as Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Can I go out side for a minute and get some fresh air?" Sakura asked as Itachi nodded and let her depart from him. Sakura walked out side and went to the railing on the deck. There she sat down on a bench.

"Sakura!" Sakura heard her name being called by a friend of hers. She looked to see it was Ino and Shikamaru. Sakura walked off to meet them.

"Hi Ino it's great to see you again. Hi Shikamaru." Sakura said as Shikamaru lazily said hi and waved a cool smile at her.

"Girl what've you been up to these days?" Ino asked as all Sakura could think about was she had been hanging out with Gaara.

"Nothing much." Sakura said as they walked away.

"God I hate me." Sakura thought to herself. Sakura happened to look over to lower deck and saw some one.

"Gaara." Sakura said as he looked at her. Sakura's eyes began to tear up immediately. Sakura had hurt written all over her face and Gaara looked away from her and off into the distance of the ocean in front of them.

"Oh God. Gaara. He won't look at me." Sakura thought as she got up and began walking away to her room. Itachi caught sight of her followed her while trying to catch up with her.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Itachi said grabbing her arm. Sakura shook her arm loose once and walked into her bedroom.

"Well for one thing I can't go back to him. It's all your fault Itachi." Sakura said as he smiled at her.

"Does he not want to take you back again?" He said with joy as Sakura fell to the floor and tears threaten to fall down. But she quickly wiped them away and sat on the bed.

"No he won't." Sakura mumbled hoping Itachi wouldn't hear but he did.

"Well Sakura you were already taken and besides what could he have given you that I can't give you." Itachi said as Sakura knew Gaara could've given her many things that she needed.

"Well for one thing he could've given me freedom and let me do what I believe in. We would've been able to have had the best time in the world and money couldn't have bought a second of it." Sakura said as she walked away. Itachi growing angry of this ran after her.

"Sakura I'm getting sick and tired of this." Itachi ran towards her and quickly Sakura looked at a vase. She grabbed it and once he was about to touch her, she threw it and hit the back his neck. He passed out and Sakura quickly changed into some thing to hide herself. She walked down to the lower decks and with a heavy heart of hope and fear, she ran to find him.

Gaara walked out of his room and to the deck where he sat there on a bench and looked out at the endless sea. He brought his hand up to his chest and began to play with his necklace. It was a small chain that had a picture of his mother inside of it. It had two sides to put a picture in but only one was never filled. He wished he could've put Sakura's picture in but she couldn't go near him.

"Hey Gaara, it might've just been my imagination but I think some one is looking at you?" Kankaru said as Gaara felt a pair of eyes of him and looked up. Gaara turned around seeing Sakura. Clearly hurt and she looked like she was about to cry but to make the pain in his heart stop he turned around. No it only made it worst. He turned around and saw she was gone. Gaara decided to walk around the boat and try to get his mind off Sakura for once and see if he could catch an unbroken heart moment.

Knock, knock was heard at the door of Gaara's room and when Kiba opened it, he found a close to tears Sakura.

"Where's Gaara?" Kiba shook his head and Naruto who was with Hinata shook his head.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sakura shook her head.

"I can't stand it any more. I have to find him. Do you know where he is?" Hinata shook her head. Sakura began to leave the small room but Hinata stopped her.

"Itachi doesn't know you're here again, he'll come looking for you. He'll kill Gaara for sure this time." Hinata said as Sakura shook her head.

"He'll have to kill me too." Sakura said back in tears as they seemed shocked and nodded.

"I'm going to find Gaara, I'll be back later."

"Wait Sakura." Kiba yelled getting attention.

"Since Itachi will be after you, you might want to put a disguise on. Just in case. Better safe then sorry." Kiba said as he tossed her a pair of third class clothes. He gave her a large jacket which had a hood big enough to cover her hair and a skirt to hide her other dress. She looked in the mirror really quick and noticed how poor she looked.

"Actually, I did see him over at the dock. I don't know if he's there but I'll take you just in case you run into trouble." Kiba said walking out the door with Akamaru on his head. Sakura walked behind him and followed him to the deck.

"This is the only part about love that I hate. If you break up with some one close the only thing that runs through your mind is them." Gaara said to himself as he walked around the boat once and ended up back at where he was.

"Hey Gaara." Gaara turned around to see a certain Uchiha.

"Hey have you seen Sakura any where? She went missing again and if I'm right she'll come to you." Sasuke said as he wondered if Sakura loved Gaara enough that she would risk her life to be with him.

"She's missing? Why would she go missing?" Gaara asked as Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe it's because she loves you." Gaara chuckled and scoffed at it but inside he was feeling some relief.

"Why would she love me? I'm broke, I'm poor, and there's nothing I could give her in return."

"The only thing in the world that I want is you." Gaara heard someone's voice and looked to see Kiba and Sakura behind him. She pulled her hood off so he could see her better and looked at him. Sasuke and Kiba left them alone and watched them from a distance.

"Sakura! What about Itachi?" Sakura's eyes watered.

"I don't love him, I don't want to be around him. I don't want to ride roller coasters till I throw up with him. Or drink cheap beer or do of that any fun stuff with him. I want to do all that with some one else. Besides if Itachi wants to kill you, he'll have to kill me too." Sakura said as she already had a few tears running down her face. There was no doubt in his mind if she was lying. He smiled and held his hand out. She cauitously walked to him. Gaara grabbed her hand and pulled her to the railing.

"Step up on the railing." Gaara said as Sakura wasn't sure.

"Trust me I won't let go." Gaara said as Sakura stepped up. Gaara stepped up behind her and Sakura could feel a breeze calmly hit her.

"Sakura, close your eyes. And don't open them till I say so." Gaara said as Sakura closed them and felt Gaara pulled her arms open. Sakura tensed a little but felt Gaara relax her. When he got her arms open, he grabbed her waist and held her. Her tears were dry and almost gone.

"Now open your eyes." Gaara said as Sakura felt like she was soaring. Sakura's eyes widen at the beautiful sight and felt lighter than air. At the front of the boat, Sakura looked out and it did. It felt like flying. Any pains that Sakura had were drifted away.

"I'm flying."

"We'll keep flying till we get to New York. And we'll do any thing we want to. I promise." Gaara said as Sakura's eyes watered again and a few tears fell down. After getting down, Sakura held him in a hard embrance.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said as Gaara asked why.

"I couldn't let Itachi kill you. I couldn't let that happen." Sakura said as Gaara held her tighter as his pain decreased away. He held her close unwilling to let her go for any thing.

"I would've died for you. Sakura I love you enough that I'll die for you." Sakura looked at him.

"But if you die what would I do with out you. I need you. Gaara I love you enough that I wouldn't let that happen. And right I need you more than ever." Sakura whispered as she cried. Gaara looked at her and locked his eyes with her's. He pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers. Sakura kissed him back as if they had been lovers for ages.

"Sakura I won't let you go that easily but at first I thought you wanted him because he had money." Sakura heard him say as she looked at him with a small smile.

"Money isn't every thing."

"True. Money isn't every thing, but you are to me." Gaara said as she hugged him. He pulled her as close as he could to his heart and rested the pain that had been haunting him. Sakura looked up to see her mother up on the higher decks but hadn't seen Sakura yet. Sakura pulled her hood over her head.

"Sakura, come on I know where we can stay until we get to America." Gaara said holding her hand and hiding back in his room. Sakura got up on Gaara's bed and Gaara climbed up after her. No one was in the room at the moment and both started to kiss one another after the terrible seperation. But in the back of Sakura's mind she wonder when Itachi would wake up. She knew it wouldn't be long until some one found him.


	9. Together

(Recap)

"But if you die what would I do with out you. I need you. Gaara I love you enough that I couldn't let that happen. And right I need you more than ever." Sakura cried as Gaara looked at her and locked his eyes with her's. He pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers. Sakura kissed him back as if they had been lovers for ages.

"Sakura I won't let you go that easily but at first I thought you wanted him because he had money." Sakura heard him say as she looked at him with a small smile.

"Money isn't every thing."

"Money isn't every thing, but you are to me." Gaara said as she hugged him. He pulled her as close as he could to his heart and rested the pain that had been haunting him. Sakura looked up to see her mother up on the higher decks but hadn't seen Sakura yet. Sakura pulled her hood over her head.

"Sakura, come on I know where we can stay until we get to America." Gaara said holding her hand and hiding back in the room. Sakura got up on Gaara's bed and Gaara climbed up after her. No one was in the room at the moment and both started to kiss one another after the terrible seperation. But in the back of Sakura's mind she wonder when Itachi would wake up. She knew it wouldn't be long until some one found him.

(End of Recap)

Chapter Nine: Together

Gaara's heart raced faster as he kissed her and held her close to him. Although they were separated for only a day, it had felt like ages that he hadn't seen her. It was real to hold her again and he wasn't going to let her go for the world.

"Gaara." Sakura whispered as she held on to him. Nothing seemed more important than Gaara. For Sakura, Gaara was her whole world. Nothing was important. Not her mother, not Itachi, not money, not any thing. Only him.

"Sakura?" Gaara said as he spoke through kissing her. Sakura stopped kissing him and looked at him.

"Why didn't you come earlier? I didn't care if I had to die to see you. I will do any thing for you." Gaara said as Sakura felt tears come to her eyes.

"I love you enough that I couldn't bare to see you die. I could barely keep myself together when I seperated from you. If I couldn't keep my self from falling apart from that what do you think would happen if you had died?" Sakura said as she let a tear fall free. Gaara wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her once more.

"I'll die for you. I love you and I will come to you. Nothing will ever stop me from doing so." Gaara said as Sakura felt his hot breath glide and touch her cheek and ear. Sakura held on to him tighter and felt not close enough. Gaara nuzzled her neck and heard Sakura moan in pleasure and then Sakura felt Gaara take her jacket off. Sakura slowly took his shirt off and Gaara laid her down on the bed. He got her to lay down and slowly as they stripped each other of their clothes, their lust for each other became more and more demanding. Gaara kissed Sakura's neck and slowly she moaned in pleasure. He kissed her down to her breasts where he took a nipple and began to gently suck it. He massaged Sakura's other breast and Sakura roamed her hands around his hair.

"Gaara." Sakura managed to say as he came up and kissed her once more. He gently pushed her back down to lay on the bed. Sakura saw him come up to her lips and kiss her. Sakura leaned back and Gaara crawled on her. He widened the space between her legs and looked at her for entrance. She nodded her head and slowly Gaara pushed in. Gaara felt her barrier break and a tear rolled down her cheek. Gaara pushed in himself completely in and Sakura felt the pain slowly but quickly go away. Gaara slowly pushed him self in and out to get both of them use to the rhythm. Sakura didn't feel any pain and motioned Gaara to go faster. Gaara held on to Sakura's hips and pumped himself in and out of her. He pulled Sakura up to him and held her. Sakura felt close to him and felt he was apart of her. She felt she was reaching her peak and was about ready to come soon.

"Gaara! Sakura!" They both said in unison as they both came. Gaara felt himself pour out his seed and held Sakura to him. Both hadn't ever felt this close before. Sakura slid her arms around his neck and held him close to her. Gaara quickly pulled his blankets over them and soon both of them fell asleep with Gaara's arm around her waist and Sakura sleeping wonderfully in Gaara's arms.

"Itachi wake up." Itachi felt a head ache come on and saw Mrs. Haruno standing above him.

"What on earth are you doing and where's Sakura?" Mrs. Haruno said as Itachi saw the look on her face was so scary that the devil would be afraid of her. Itachi got up and realized Sakura had to have escaped his grasp while he was out when he saw the broken vase on the floor.

"I can only guess. But I have planned this." Itachi said as he slowly got up and walked his way towards the phone. He quickly dialed the number for the police.

"Hello." A man said as Itachi spoke to him.

"Yes I'm calling to report a kidnaping. My fiancee was kidnapped." Itachi told the story with a few lies and soon the police was at his door. Itachi opened the door to see a police officer there along with two others.

"Tell me what they look like and we'll get started." A policemen said as Itachi began speaking.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kiba walked in the door way to find Sakura and Gaara sleeping in the same bed and in what looked like nothing. Every body couldn't help but stare until Naruto laughed out loud in a job well done for Gaara for getting his girl back. Kiba was laughing because they found the couple out. Sasuke felt happy for Sakura.

"Way to go Gaara. I didn't know you had it in you." Kiba said in a loud voice as Gaara woke up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at them. He quickly covered Sakura up.

"What are you guys doing? It's late at night and I'm tired. And you're about to..." Gaara said as Sakura woke up.

"Too late. Now look what you did." Gaara complained as Sakura looked behind her. She saw them looking at her and quickly she covered herself up and blushed madly.

"Guys get out of here." Sakura said now wide awake. Gaara let her slide under him to get behind him to cover herself.

"Guys get lost will you." Gaara said as Naruto by now had stopped his laughing.

"Gaara I didn't even know you could do it. But man if Gaara can laid like that then why can't I?" Naruto said sadly as Kiba answered his question.

"Because Naruto, you're an idiot." Kiba said as Naruto got mad.

"Shut the hell up Kiba. I don't exactly see you with some one at the moment. Besides you couldn't even get a girl even if she was desperate." Naruto crossing his arms.

"Shut up Naruto. You can't exactly some one either. So don't act like you can. Besides your breath stinks to hell." Kiba spat back.

"And both you and the puppy smell but you don't hear me complaining." Naruto said as they glared at each other.

"Shut up so that we could sleep. Alright so good night you guys." Gaara said as he laid back down. Naruto looked back at Kiba and pointed the finger at him. Sasuke had been leaning in the door way and saw two cops walking around showing pictures of Sakura.

"Probably looking for her." Sasuke thought as he closed the door.

"Gaara, Sakura, hide some where. Itachi must've found out you were missing." Sasuke said as Gaara handed Sakura her under wear, bra, shirt and pants back. Gaara grabbed a shirt and pants on and Sasuke made Gaara hide under the bed. Sasuke climbed up to the bed and made her hid behind him. When the police came Kiba answered the door and saw a cop at the door.

"Hello, I'm officer Asuma. I'm looking for the disappearance of Sakura Haruno." Asuma said as he pulled a picture of her out. "We have reason to believe that her kidnapper is a guy name Gaara." He said describing Gaara just the way Itachi had told him. Kankaru then came to the door and saw what was going on.

"Guys what's going on and what is he doing here?" Kankaru asked he sat down on the bed.

"I'm looking for Sakura Haruno and Gaara." Kankaru had felt a poke and figure it was Gaara. He started thinking.

"Nope, can't I say I saw them. But you might what to check the cargo area. Yeah I think I heard about them in there but I'm not sure. But check there in case." Asuma nodded and left them. Gaara got out from under the bed and went over to Kankaru.

"Sure lead them away but next time say you don't know." Gaara said as Sasuke looked over at Sakura.

"You okay?" Sakura nodded and watched Sasuke leave as Gaara came up. He kissed her cheek and lied next to her.

"So exactly what's going?" Kiba explained the story to Kankuro and what exactly just happened. Kankaru smiled at Gaara and began to snicker.

"Well, well, well Gaara. I knew my brother could be good meat for the ladies but I didn't think he could actually get a girl." Kankaru said as Gaara threw Kankaru's bag at him. Kankaru stopped and Gaara laid back down.

"Well we'll have to get out of here some how with out Itachi seeing us but for right now, I want some sleep." Gaara said as Sakura was already half asleep. As every one settled down and fell asleep. Gaara held Sakura in his arms and fell asleep, breathing in her scent.


	10. A bump in the night

(Recap)

"You okay?" Sakura nodded and watched Sasuke leave as Gaara came up. He kissed her cheek and lied next to her.

"So exactly what's going on?" Kiba explained the story and what exactly just happened. Kankaru smiled at Gaara and began to snicker.

"Well, well, well Gaara. I knew my brother could be good meat for the ladies but I didn't think he could actually get a girl." Kankaru said as Gaara threw Kankaru's bag at him. Kankaru stopped and Gaara laid back down.

"Well we'll have to get out of here some how with out Itachi seeing us but for right now, I want some sleep." Gaara said as Sakura was already half asleep. As every one settled down and fell asleep. Gaara held Sakura in his arms and fell asleep, breathing in her scent.

(End of Recap)

Chapter Ten: A bump in the night

"We never found them sir. They might've gone over bored." Officer Asuma said as Itachi groaned in response. Itachi dismissed Asuma and began to pace back and fourth in his room with Sakura's mother.

"Dammit. Sakura, you're in so much trouble. I'm going to punish her so badly that she'll never want to leave my side for any reason." Itachi thought to himself as he began to get irritated. Mrs. Haruno was getting angrier by the second. The many things that Sakura had done couldn't have measured up to what she had done this time.

"I know Sakura. There is some thing going on. She isn't one to go down with out a fight so easily. Also suicide isn't her thing." Mrs. Haruno stated as Itachi punched the wall. Mrs. Haruno looked at him and could obviously see that he was mad. She shook her head at the thought that Sakura couldn't have killed herself. She had to be hiding and was with that boy because they said that they hadn't found him either. Problem was where was she hiding and when would she come out. She couldn't stay on the boat forever.

"Itachi for right now get some sleep. The police will find Sakura."

"Yes but there are only so many places that she can hide in. I'm going to keep them looking for her all night. Even if it means that I myself have to search the boat." Itachi said walking out of the room. Mrs. Haruno took one last sip of her tea and began to walk towards her room.

Sasuke woke up to see that it was dark and quiet in the room. He could see through the darkness that Sakura was sleeping. Sasuke could barely see Gaara but he knew that he was there. He noticed that their covers were slowly slipping off their bodies. He saw Gaara's arm around her waist. She seemed to be smiling at this and had to have been dreaming. In all the years Sasuke and Sakura had been together, he had never heard or seen Sakura so happy.

"Gaara. I knew that you were the one for her." Sasuke thought as he laid back down on the floor. He looked at the bottom bunk of where Sakura was sleeping and Kankaru was sound asleep. He looked over to the other bunk bed to see Kiba and Akamaru silently sleeping. Kiba seemed like he passed out and Akamaru was stretched out on the bed. Under them, Naruto and Hinata were quietly sleeping. For all Sasuke knew, some thing else might happen. Hinata became happier because she found Naruto and Sakura became happier as well when she found Gaara. Sasuke put his hands behind his head and was almost asleep when he heard a noise and felt a shudder. It lasted for a few seconds and looked out the window. He couldn't see any thing and quickly grabbed his jacket and put it on and went to find the captain.

Two men at the watch point (I don't know the name of the look out thing that people stand at the make sure the path way for the boat is clear so if you know tell me and I'll change it) were freezing cold and looked out into the distance. They saw the ice berg. It was huge. It seemed about the size of the boat but only half as big in length.

"Orochimaru, do you see an ice berg or am I starting to see things?" A silvered haired man asked as his friend looked pale and snake like, looked out in to the distance. He narrowed his yellow eyes out into the distance.

"I'm not sure but we might want to keep close eye Kabuto." Orochimaru said as he frowned deeper and narrowed his eyes even more. They popped open and Kabuto hung the phone.

"Ice berg ahead." Orochimaru said as Kabuto quickly picked the phone up. For about ten seconds, no one answered.

"Pick up you sons of bitches!" Kabuto yelled into the phone. Some one finally answered and talked to him. Kabuto said an ice berg was ahead and hung up.

"Captain Jiraiya, ice berg ahead." A man said as Jiraiya nodded.

"Okay then. Avoid the ice berg and try to go around it." Jiraira said as the men got to work on telling the men working the engines around the obsticle. Kabuto and Orochimaru watched as they started heading into the ice berg. They slowly noticed that they were making progress in to moving the boat over but they weren't going to make it. They soon were meters, yards, feet, and then inches. They weren't going to hit the ice berg directly but they might just... Kabuto and Orochimaru held their breath as they saw Titanic slowly passed the ice berg but they heard a terrible scratching sound during it. When they began to pass it completely, their breathes eased up and they began to try to calm down their racing hearts.

"So what do you thinks going to happen next?" Kabuto asked as Orochimaru shrugged at him.

"I'm not sure." Was all he said before they leaned back into their seats.

Sakura woke up to hear a shutter movement and the sound of metal being scraped. She saw Gaara had heard it too because he had his head turned to the window. Sakura sat up completely and Gaara looked at her.

"You heard it too?" He asked quietly. Sakura nodded.

"Gaara, what do you think it was?" Sakura asked as she felt scared. It was shallow and small but she felt it. Gaara could sense she was feeling scared. He pulled her in to his embrace and held her with reassurance. She held on to him a little tighter than she normally would but she still felt a little uneasy even in Gaara's arms.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that what ever happened we will be okay. If any thing is to happen, I'll never let go." Gaara said as they kissed her head. Sakura managed to go back into a light sleep and Gaara couldn't sleep again. He didn't feel right. Some thing didn't feel right. His instincts were telling him some thing wrong and his face expression said it all.

"If some thing is wrong, I've got to get Sakura out of here as fast as I can. Even if it means that I have to die for her." Gaara thought to himself as he stared out into space while holding Sakura.

"Captain, we hit the ice berg." A man by the name of Iruka said as Jaraiya groaned.

"How bad did we hit?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Pretty badly. It hit the lower parts of E deck and slowly the boat is filling with water. We've put the extra doors on and if we send signals for help now, that we might have a chance to save every one if this boat doesn't hold." Jiraiya nodded.

"If the boat does fill, how long will it take for the boat to sink?" He asked with signs knowing it wouldn't last long.

"About two hours." Jiraiya groaned even louder and gulped.

"Send a signal out and see how long it will take for them to get out here." He said as Iruka left to send the message. Jiraiya groaned again and looked at his crew members.

"Go and tell every one on board to put on a life jacket. If we have an emergency then I want every one taken off board. Women and children first remember that." Jiraiya said as they nodded and left except himself.

"Sir what about you aren't you going to get one?" Jiraiya shook his head.

"If this Titanic goes down then I will go down with her." He said as he sipped his tea which had a lemon in it.

Sasuke and Gaara heard a knock at the door and Sasuke went to get it. Some one came in and got down the life jackets for them. Everyone began to wake up and see the life jackets on the floor.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked as Gaara began to wonder if this had some thing to do with the bump from earlier.

"I don't know but I don't like the sound of it." Sasuke said as Gaara spoke.

"This might have some thing to do with bump that Sakura and I heard earlier. But come on we should see what's going on. Sasuke can you go and see what's going on?" Gaara asked as Sasuke said yes. Kiba and Akamaru volunteered to come along. Gaara grabbed the life jackets and gave one to every one. He then spotted Kankaru still sleeping.

"God can Kankaru sleep. You could beat him up and he won't wake up." Gaara thought to himself as he kicked Kankaru in the side. Kankaru woke up feeling the kick.

"What's going on?" He asked in a yawn.

"We heard the boat bump against some thing and now we need to put life jackets on." Sakura said as Kankaru got up.

"So isn't any one going to find out what's going on?"

"Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru are. They just left. For the time being we wait." Naruto said as he held Hinata. Hinata looking a little spooked held on to him. Sakura moved closer to Gaara and felt his protective arms wrap around her.

"Don't worry, what ever happens I'm not letting go." Gaara whispered in her ear as they waited for the guys to come back.

Sasuke and Kiba felt odd as they walked around. When they swore that the floor was tipping they began to run. Kiba and Sasuke ran to the deck where they saw people beginning to get the boats uncovered.

"Do you think that the boat's going to sink Sasuke?" Kiba asked as Sasuke frowned.

"I'm not sure but I know a safety precaution has already taken place. That bump that I heard might be a sign that Titanic is going to sleep tonight on the ocean floors. We better hurry." Sasuke said as they ran to where Itachi was.

"Itachi what's going on?" Sasuke asked as Itachi looked at his little brother.

"I heard the boat collided with an ice berg. I don't know the report." Just then Iruka came up and told them captain. The captain then told Itachi.

"Itachi, get your self some thing warm. The injury that Titanic has gotten is fatal. She's going to sink. Right now we need to stay calm and get your family to the boats and start loading." Jaraiya said as Itachi nodded. Sasuke and Kiba heard it all. Their hearts began to race so fast that you could tell it was beating from fear alone.

"Sasuke, have you seen Sakura or Gaara any where?" Sasuke shook his and so did Kiba.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes we're positive. What happened to her any way?" Itachi frowned.

"She ran off again. The next time you see her bring her to me. I have to have a word with her." Itachi said as his eyes seemed colder and harsher than before. Sasuke and Kiba ran back to the room not knowing that Itachi was following them. Sasuke and Kiba walked into the room. They shut the door and Itachi growled.

"So that's where's she's staying. She's in hiding with that guy. I'll kill him before the water has a chance to kill him." Itachi said going back to his room to grab a few things.

"Titanic is sinking?!"

"But that's impossible!" Kankaru yelled as he Gaara spoke.

"Titanic is made of iron, she can sink. Right now get what ever you can that's light and hurry." Gaara said as Naruto picked Hinata up.

"Well I'm good to go." Naruto said laughing as Hinata giggled.

"No time for jokes right now Naruto we should get on deck." Hinata said as Naruto let her down. He grabbed her hand and took her along with him up to the deck. Kankaru, Kiba, Akamaru, and Sasuke left next. Sakura's heart was pounding the whole time and Gaara held her close.

"It's okay, we'll make it out of here alive and well." Gaara said as Sakura seemed sad.

"Gaara!" She cried as he looked at her.

"Every one on board won't be able to make it." He looked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?"

"The other day I was walking around with you and I noticed that were about 25 boats and each boat can only hold about 75 people at most. There 22,000 people on board. That means ..."

"Not every one on board will be able to make it out of here. Not only that the water is coming at us fast. Come on Sakura, we need to hurry." Gaara said as they held hands running down the hallway. Sakura and Gaara forgot to grab their jackets which revealed their identity. They ran on deck and there, they ran into some one.

"Hello Sakura. It's nice to see you." Sakura saw Itachi standing in front of her and Gaara quickly stood in front of her.

"So Sakura of all the things to do in the world, you choose to be his whore." Sakura got mad.

"I'm not a whore Itachi." Sakura yelled in response as Gaara stood his ground. They had to get to the boats as soon as possible. If they didn't they would be left for dead. Problem was Gaara and Sakura had only one obstacle to over come and he stood right in front of them and their way out.

I had fun writing about Hinata holding on to Naruto. I'm trying to add them in at the last second. Also thanks so much for the reviews. Tell me about the words I may have mispelled so that I can fix them. Thanks every one.


	11. Sorry for late update

So sorry for the terribly long update. my computer crashed and I'm not a computer genius so I doing everything I could do and feel okay with because I was so scared of losing all my stories. especially this one, I would have been pissed if i lost this story. it's taking me forever to do this story and I really like this story so far! hope you like the next chapters. promise to update sooner!


	12. Almost killed

(Recap)

"Gaara!" She cried as he looked at her.

"Every one on board won't be able to make it." He looked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?"

"The other day I was walking around with you and I noticed that were about 25 boats. There 22,000 people on board. That means ..."

"Not every one on board will be able to make it out of here. Not only that the water is coming at us faster. Come on Sakura, we need to hurry." Gaara said as they held hands running down the hallway. Sakura and Gaara forgot to grab their jackets which revealed their identity. They ran on deck and there they ran into some one.

"Hello Sakura. It's nice to see you." Sakura saw Itachi standing in front of her and Gaara got Sakura behind him. Itachi noticed.

"So Sakura of all the things to do in the world, you choose to be a whore." Sakura got mad.

"I'm not a whore Itachi." Sakura yelled in response as Gaara stood his ground. They had to get to the boats as soon as possible. If they didn't they would be left for dead. Problem was Gaara and Sakura had only one obstacle to over come and he stood right in front of them and their way out.

(End of Recap)

Chapter Eleven: Almost killed

"So Sakura, I'm willing to forgive you and put all this behind me if you come with me and leave him. How about it? I'll give you the life in good fortune and I'll be the man of your dreams." Itachi said as it wouldn't have taken any second thought for any body except Sakura to say yes. But Sakura had already found the man of her dreams. Gaara was the only one Sakura wanted to be with.

"Itachi I..." Itachi could already hear the answer as she looked at him.

"I'm not going with you Itachi. I'm with Gaara now. The wedding's off and I only have a few days till I'm free." Sakura said as Gaara felt strength given to him. Gaara gave a harden glare at him and Itachi frowned.

"Sakura there's some thing that I think you ought to know. I don't give up that easily." Itachi said as Gaara and Sakura were surrounded by the police. Gaara and Sakura were separated and Sakura was put in the arms of Itachi. Gaara on the other hand was cuffed and soon kneed in the stomach to make him stop. Gaara was on his knees and bent down. He was held on to the floor and Sakura watched as Itachi held on to her.

"It's okay Sakura. I'm going to take you far away from this place." Sakura's eyes swelled with tears as she struggled out of his grasp. Gaara felt his heart rip as he watched her start to leave.

"Sakura!" Gaara called out as Itachi pulled her away.

"Gaara!" Gaara shouted as he felt strength come to him and he struggled twice as hard. As four policemen surrounded him and held him down.

"Come on we need more people!" One of them said as Gaara wiggled his way out. Gaara jumped out of the group and ran up to Itachi. He punched him in the head and knocked him out for a second. Sakura ran to Gaara and both of them ran off. Itachi looked up and grabbed the gun that was in his coat and shot it at Gaara but missed. They ran in to an a hall way and hid behind the corner. They stood quiet until they heard pass by the other hall way and looked at the end of the hall way they were in. No one was here and had to have been on the deck already. As Gaara and Sakura ran out of the hall ways and tried to get out, Sakura wondered if the boats were still here.

"What's going to happen?" Gaara wouldn't admit it to her but he was afraid that they wouldn't make it out of here.

"I don't know but we're going to get out of here." Gaara said as they walked out and began to wonder to the decks. Knowing that Itachi would come after them, they ran down the hall ways. They soon heard a violently ripping. The pillers for the boat fell down. Gaara and Sakura looked out to see many people were in the way of it. As the piller fell Sakura saw Kankaru in it's way.

"Kankaru!" She cried out as he didn't even see it coming. He crashed on him and Sakura clenched on Gaara's arm. Gaara also saw and felt his heart hurt. His instinct told him to go though.

"Come on, we have to go Sakura." Gaara pulled Sakura along side him and ran to find a boat. As they ran through people they hadn't seen any boats yet. Sakura began to tear up and felt shaky.

"We've got to get to a boat." Gaara mentally said as he looked at Sakura. He kissed her on the lips and held her hand tight as they ran through the people and to the docks.

"Women and children first." A conductor said as Sakura's eyes widen when he said that. Sakura refused to leave Gaara's side for any one. Even if it meant dieing with him, she would stay with him. Soon Itachi came straight their way. Sakura felt some one tug at her arm and Gaara realized it was Sasuke holding her back.

"Come on I've got a boat." Sasuke said as they ran away from Itachi. Leading Sakura and Gaara away, Itachi saw them get away. As he ran towards them, people rushed into him as they tried to get to a boat. Sasuke led them to the boat and when they got there it was too late. Just as Sasuke led them the boat was starting to get higher. They saw that half the boat was under water already. They held on to the railing as they went up.

"No stop, you forgot us." Sasuke said as they had already filled the boat and started leaving. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as Gaara held her hand tighter. She looked at him.

"Don't worry, we're going to make it out of here. I promise." Gaara said kissing Sakura to reassure her. They were stopped when they heard a large ripping sound. Gaara looked down the deck and saw it ripped viciously.

"Sakura come on. The boat's ripping in half." Gaara said as all the boats had left and were gone. Gaara led Sakura saw the first part of boat begin to go up and they would slid off soon. They grabbed the others hand and ran up to the front of broken ship. It was hard to walk up it but as they did, people were losing their grip and falling down in to the water where the sunken half had started to suck them in. Sakura slipped but she was holding on to the railing and Gaara's hand. Gaara quickly pulled her up and led her to the tip of the boat. As Gaara and Sakura latched them selves on to the railing as it started going up.

"Gaara, this is where we first met." Sakura said as Gaara nodded.

"I know. But our last moment together, it won't be here in these icy waters. It'll be home." Gaara said as they started started going up. Soon the boat was vertically up and started going down. Sakura was frozen with more fear and heard Gaara talking to her.

"Sakura, remember when I say three hold your breath and don't let go of my hand. Ready?"

"Yes Gaara." She said as the water got closer and closer.

"Okay Sakura. Get ready." Sakura steadied her self as Gaara counted down.

"Ready? One, two, three." They both held their breath as they went under water. Sakura and Gaara had their hands together but they were soon violently ripped apart as Gaara got caught in the suction. He was pulled down father. Sakura got up to the surface and looked around to see Gaara was any where.

"Gaara! Gaara!" Sakura cried out as she despritely tried to look for him. People were crying for their lives and screaming help. Sakura felt some one push her down in to the water and tried to get air. A few times Sakura managed to get air but slowly she felt like she was going to pass out. She almost did but felt two arms bring her to the surface.

"Sakura!" She heard Gaara's voice and slowly he led her to a floating bed material. Sakura got on it and when Gaara did it brought them under water. Sakura got on and laid there.

"Gaara. What about you?" Gaara was shivering really badly and uncontrollably.

"I'll be fine. Besides, the boats are coming for us. They just had to row away from the suction. We'll get out of here in a little bit. I promise we'll get out of here." Gaara said as he kissed Sakura once more.


	13. The loss and saved

(Recap)

"Ready? One, two, three." They both held their breath as they went under water. Sakura and Gaara had their hands together but they were soon violently ripped apart as Gaara got caught in the suction. He was pulled down father. Sakura got up to the surface and looked around to see Gaara was any where.

"Gaara! Gaara!" Sakura cried out as she despritely tried to look for him. People were crying for their lives and screaming help. Sakura felt some one push her down in to the water and tried to get air. A few times Sakura managed to get air but slowly she felt like she was going to pass out. She almost did but felt two arms bring her to the surface.

"Sakura!" She heard Gaara's voice and slowly he led her to a floating bed material. Sakura got on it and when Gaara did it brought them under water. Sakura got on and laid there.

"Gaara. What about you?" Gaara was shivering really badly and uncontrollably.

"I'll be fine. Besides, the boats are coming for us. They just had to row away from the suction. We'll get out of here in a little bit. I promise we'll get out of here." Gaara said as he kissed Sakura once more.

(End of recap)

Chapter Twelve: Losing and Saving

"Gaara it's getting quiet." Sakura whispered as people were becoming quiet. Gaara looked around to see many people by now had freezed to death. Sakura's eyes were closed but she wasn't sleeping. Sakura was so tired but she couldn't sleep. She was afraid that she wouldn't wake up.

"I know but they're going to come. The suction is long gone. They'll come for us soon. Sakura we'll be able to do all that we wanted. Just keep holding on." Gaara said as she nodded her head.

"Come on. We have to help them. Your men are out there. We have to get them before it's too late." Tenten shouted.

"I'm sorry miss. They could swarm us. They'll pull us down. And we'll have the same fate as them." The sailor on the boat said as tears slowly came down her face.

"But come on. We have to help them. There are people about to die and I know if we get to them there will be a chance that they'll live. Ino, Sakura is still out there, I know it. And Hinata, Naruto is too." Hinata cried even harded as her father and Neji tried to console her.

"On come. We have to help them. If we don't help them, do you really want to live with this guilt? The guilt of letting people die." Tenten screamed.

"There is guilt but it is out of trying to stay alive myself that we won't go back. But you will join them if you don't shut up!" He said coldly as Tenten saw Neji pulling her down. Tenten cried as she knew her best friend was going to die.

"Hold on Sakura. Just please hold on." Tenten prayed as Neji held her.

"Gaara, I love you." Sakura said as she held on to the wooden board while Gaara, still in the water, held on for life.

"Don't you say your good byes yet." He said as Sakura saw his lips were blue and he was blue with some moon light shining on him.

"Sakura, listen to me. When we get out of here, we're going to do all that we've talked about. Drinking cheap beer, riding on the roller coasters till we throw up, and go horse back riding on the beach. Remember that." He said as Sakura looked into his green foam colored eyes.

"Sakura, I'll always love you. You were the first person I've ever so much. I promise we'll always be together." Gaara said as he gave her the necklace he always wore.

"Sakura, you're going to live on. You're going to live on and make lots of babies. And you won't die here. You'll die as an old, old lady. In her nice warm bed. And promise me." Gaara said as Sakura nodded.

"Remember to hold on and don't let go. Also a piece of me for you if the bad must happen." Gaara said as he shivered. Sakura put it around her neck and kissed it.

"I'll never take it off." He grabbed her hand and she held it back.

"I'll never let go." Sakura said as they shared one more passionate kiss as Sakura had passed out and fell asleep.

"Come on people, move over so that we can make room." A sailor said as people began to move to another boat to make room. After about ten minutes of putting people in another boat, there was one boat left with several people left. These people were off to find any survivors. As they searched off to find them, the people in the other boats tied ropes to one another so that they could prevent people from floating off.

The sailor on the searching boat was named Lee and as Lee got closer to the people in the water, he noticed almost no one was moving. He swallowed as he saw no one moving.

"Is any one alive out there?!" He shouted as no one answered. As they came to the frozen people, they moved them away and checked to see if any one was alive. As they searched, Lee saw a woman with a baby. Both were frozen and dead. He felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"We were too late." The others stopped rowing for a second.

"Well come on. We have to keep searching just in case." He said as he floated through the people.

"Is any one alive out there?" Sakura lifted her head up and saw a light flashing at her. She saw people. She looked towards Gaara who was gone. She saw he was gone and knew he had to have died. She held on to his necklace around her neck and cried. No one tears came to her face but she soon realized that Gaara wouldn't have wanted her to die out here for him. He wanted her to go on. Live free, but die in a warm bed as an old lady. Sakura gathered up all her strength and called for them.

"Wait. Come back. Come back!" Sakura said in a small and raspy voice. It was hardly more than a whistle. She saw a sailor that had died and she saw around his neck a whistle. She gathered up all her strength and swam towards him. She ripped the whistle off of his neck and began to blow in to it. She blew the whistle as hard as she could to get their attention.

"Come on, there have got to be more people that have survived." Lee said as he had already found three people. They were all out and cold. They were going to be alright. One guy had hurt his leg and it was broken from what it looked like. Lee felt so bad. They had waited to long to help more people. They could've saved more people.

"Hey Lee. I think I hear a whistle." One of the men said as Lee heard it.

"Who goes there?!" He shouted as he pointed his flash light as the sound. It was woman with rosed colored hair and was as white as snow.

"Come on men go get her. I don't want to lose another person." Lee said as they came towards her. Sakura looked back to see Gaara wasn't there.

"Here mam." Lee said as he extended his arm out and pulled Sakura out of the cold waters. They immidately put a towel around her and slowly Sakura began to get warm. She thought it was a dream but she could tell it was real. She looked again to find Gaara but he was no where to be seen.

When they got back to other people, Sakura was greeted by Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Neji. Tenten took her fur coat off and exposed her skin and hugged Sakura to warm her up. Neji put her coat around Sakura to help warm her. Neji took his bigger jacket off to keep Tenten warm. He had his suit jacket on still.

"Sakura, I didn't think you would live. But you're alive. Oh thanks Kami." Tenten said as she hugged Sakura. Tenten began to cry as Sakura was safe and her prayers had been answered. Sakura had gotten hugs from most of her friends. She couldn't believe it. She was going to live on. Only, Gaara wouldn't be able to see it.


	14. Memories

(Recap)

"Who goes there?!" He shouted as he pointed his flash light as the sound. It was woman with rosed colored hair and as pale as snow.

"Come on men go get her. I don't want to lose another person." Sai said as they came towards her. Sakura looked back to see Gaara wasn't there.

"Here mam." Sai said as he extended his arm out and pulled Sakura out of the cold waters. They immidately put a towel around her and slowly Sakura began to get warm. She thought it was a dream but she could tell it was real. She looked again to find Gaara but he was no where to be seen.

When they got back to other people, Sakura was greeted by Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Neji. Tenten took her fur coat off and exposed her skin and hugged Sakura to warm her up. Neji put her coat around Sakura to help warm her. Neji took his bigger jacket off to keep Tenten warm. He had his suit jacket on still.

"Sakura, I didn't think you would live. But you're alive. Oh thanks Kami." Tenten said as she hugged Sakura. Tenten began to cry as Sakura was safe and her prayers had been answered. Sakura had gotten hugs from most of her friends. She couldn't believe it. She was going to live on. Only, Gaara wouldn't be able to see it.

(End of Recap)

Chapter Thirteen: Memories

The survivors in the boats floated for two days with out food and water. Many thought they would end up like the unfortunate who had been in the water and their lives taken because of the cold. While every one wondered about their future, Sakura was asleep most of the time but when she was awake, all she thought of was Gaara. On the third day that morning, a large boat came towards the survivors. They all yelled with glee for the boat to pick them up. The boat had come for them and slowly the survivors were loaded on to the boats and given blankets, food and water.

"Gaara." Sakura whispered under her breath as she sat on the boat as it began to rain. Tears had run down her cheeks as she remembered what had happened that night the Titanic sank. She had lost Gaara. She had lost every thing. Her rich life, her belongings, her money, but that wasn't what mattered to Sakura. All that mattered was that Sakura had lost the one important person in her life and not one person in the world could buy it, Gaara. Gaara died while Sakura, to her unfortunately, survived.

"Why couldn't I've died to?" Sakura thought to herself as she felt the rain back off and a shadow stood above her.

"Can I take your name love?" It was a crew man. She stated her name as Sakura no Sabaku. She hadn't thought of it before what her last name and her life would be like if Gaara and lived and they got married.

"What would my life have been like if, he didn't die and we had gotten married?" She asked her self in a quiet voice. She looked up to see lots of other people and they were all the ones saved from the sinking. Sakura felt a blanket be placed around her shoulders as she thought. She looked up to see a man passing them out and nodded to her as he left. She could still hear his voice like it was only just a second ago that he told her. The memory brought tears to her eyes but she listened to it. Bringing the only comfort she could find. But then she thought of some thing that made her cry harder.

"I didn't even get to say good bye." Sakura thought as she saw some one come down the stairs.

"I'm sorry this is all steerage." Some one said. Sakura looked to see who it was. It was Itachi. He ignored the commander and started searching around to find Sakura but she hid behind her blanket. When he went away she heard a voice next to her.

"I don't see Gaara any where." She knew who it was and responded back.

"He didn't make it Sasuke." She said as she looked at him. He had a blanket wrapped around him as well and wasn't looking well either. At the thought of Gaara's name put Sakura to tears.

"Sakura, you've been like my little sister. Please don't cry." He said pulling her into an embrace to make her feel better. Sakura burst to tears and held on to Sasuke almost thinking it was Gaara. Sasuke wasn't too sure what to do but hold her and try to comfort her.

"Easy Sakura. I've got you. I've got you." He said as he could remember that she had been happy but not as happy as she had been with Gaara. Once full of joy because of Gaara, now she grieved and mourned for him. Sasuke could remember that when Sakura was told of her forced marriage that she had been upset but she hadn't cried any thing like this since she was to break up with Gaara. She had passed out from crying alone when she had to stop seeing Gaara. For her to cry now that he was dead was harder to deal with. Sasuke could feel her pain run through his body making him almost as depressed as her. It was over whelming.

"Sasuke is she going to be okay?" Sakura looked up to see who it was. She was realived to see he was safe as well.

"Yeah." It was Naruto. It seemed that he had survived. Sakura knew that Kankaru died from the water too.

"I heard about Gaara Sakura. I'm so sorry. I feel your pain. He was like a brother to me." Naruto said as he pulled Sakura into a hug and let her cry on him. Naruto let a few tears out himself when he felt Sakura's pain radiate off on to him.

"America, now unloading." Sakura heard as she sat next to Naruto.

"Come on Sakura, I know where you can stay for the time being." Naruto said as he saw Hinata's cries from another part of the boat. Naruto ran to her and held her. Hinata's teary eyes light up when she saw him. The sight of Naruto and Hinata being able to find each other was unbearable. With out thinking, Sakura ran off the boat and into the city.


	15. Temari

(Recap)

"I heard about Gaara Sakura. I'm so sorry. I feel your pain. He was like a brother to me." Naruto said as he pulled Sakura into a hug and let her cry on him. Naruto let a few tears out himself when he felt Sakura's pain radiate off on to him.

"America, now unloading." Sakura heard as she sat next to Naruto.

"Come on Sakura, I know where you can stay for the time being." Naruto said as he saw Hinata's cries from another part of the boat. Naruto ran to her and held her. Hinata's teary eyes light up when she saw him. The sight of Naruto and Hinata being able to find each other was unbearable. With out thinking, Sakura ran off the boat and into the city.

(End of Recap)

Chapter Fourteen: Temari

A year after the Titanic sank, Sakura stood there washing dishes as she heard the radio go off. Sakura had gotten back on her feet. Although it was hard to keep the bills from going sky high, she was doing alright. She did a lot of persuading to let her get an apartment. Luckily the owner was kind enough to let Sakura get the first month free since she was a Titanic survivor. Sakura stood washing dishes wearing a light pink dress that went to her the middle of her shins. She heard a knock at the door and answered it to see her best friend.

"Hey Temari, come on in." Sakura said as she saw Temari's twin kids run through the door and start to play hide in seek. Sakura giggled. Temari came in with some food in her arms and Sakura took some before it hit the ground.

"Thanks. Riyu and Kira come back here right now." Temari said as Sakura giggled.

"Some one must be in a happy mood?" Temari asked as she set the food at Sakura's four person table.

"I'm not depressed as much but I still miss him. It's hard to not be so upset." Sakura said as she felt some one tug at her dress.

"Aunt Sakura, can Riyu and I watch cartoons?"

"So Temari how's work now or days?" She asked Temari sighed.

"My boss right is being a jackass right now. But I'm getting by. I'm able to keep food on the table and get a few extra things. I love the way you help out. I'm able to get a break." Temari said as Sakura smiled.

"Well, I don't have kids of my own so it's great having them over." Sakura said as she felt Gaara's necklace that was around her neck still. Temari knew that Sakura had been with Gaara and he must of loved her because his necklace was always around her neck. Temari could remember the day that Sakura had moved in and when they met.

(Flash back)

_Sakura had just moved in and Temari had noticed she was alone and decided to welcome her. Temari walked over and knocked on Sakura's door. Sakura had been looking like she had been crying a little. _

"_Oh did I come at a bad time?" Temari asked as Sakura shook her head and weakly said no. _

"_Oh well then I just wanted to come over and say hi and welcome to the neighborhood. I'm your next door neighbor, my names Temari no Sabaku." Sakura's eyes lit up. _

"_I'm Sakura, Sakura no Sabaku." Temari was a little interested that her last name was the same as hers but saw a necklace around Sakura's neck giving Temari a big clue of why her last was the same. _

"_My little brother had that same necklace. He never took it off. Our mom gave it to him when he was a baby. His name was…….." _

"_Gaara? Then you're Temari? His older sister." Temari nodded. _

"_Yes, how do you know Gaara?" Temari asked as Sakura eyes widen and looked at the floor. _

"_I loved him." She said as Temari noticed she was holding tears back. _

"_You loved Gaara?" Temari asked as Sakura nodded. _

"_Yeah, right before he died." Sakura said as she fell to the ground and began to cry. Temari hadn't heard that Gaara was dead and had tears in her eyes as well. _

"_Gaara's dead." Temari said she pulled Sakura up. _

"_Hey listen, what happened how did he die?" Temari asked as Sakura let her into the apartment and told her the story. _

"_And Kankuro, did he die as well?" Sakura's tears poured down as she nodded. _

"_I didn't even get to say good bye before he died." Sakura cried out as Temari let her cry on her shoulder. _

"_But at least he tried to come? Didn't he?" Temari asked as Sakura nodded. Temari comforted her and heard a light knock at the door. Sakura wiped her tears away and answered the door. Temari heard the two small voices of little kids at the door and realized her kids might've wakened. _

"_Is our mommy here?" A little girl asked as Temari came. _

"_I'm here. Did you two wake up?" They nodded and Temari hugged them. _

"_These are my two kids. This is Riyu, he was born first, and this is Kira, she was born second." Sakura smiled. Temari looked at her watch._

"_Oh boy, well I have to go." Temari said as Sakura smiled. _

"_If you know you ever need help, I'm always available." Temari nodded at Sakura's request. They had been friends ever since. _

(Flash back ended)

"Well at least you got to know him and aren't with that guy Itachi." Sakura nodded and could remember her old life. Dull, boring, controlled, and unexciting.

"Well, should we eat or keep talking and let the food get cold?" Sakura giggled. "Kids, time for dinner." Temari said as they came running in.

After dinner, Temari and the kids had left Sakura to her lonesome. Sakura turned the bath water on, and let it run till it got full. Sakura stepped into the warm water and soaked in the tub.

"Ah that feels good." Sakura said as she felt the water sensation run through her body. She felt relaxed and every thing felt right. She was disturbed from it when she swore she heard foot steps in her living room.

"It's just my imagination." Sakura said as she began to get sleepy and closed her eyes almost falling asleep, she felt some thing soft brush over her lips ever so softly against hers. Sakura woke up to see no one. She listened in the silence incase some one was there. She heard some thing very faint. She began to feel uneasy and got out to look around the apartment. She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her body and stepped out of her bedroom. Sakura first checked her kitchen, then her bedroom, and her bathroom. She remembered she forgot her work room and went to check it. She stepped in to the room and saw a man holding a picture of her.


	16. A Blast from the Past

(Recap)

After dinner, Temari and the kids had left Sakura to her lonesome. Sakura turned the bath water on, and let it run till it got full. Sakura stepped into the warm water and soaked in the tub.

"Ah that feels good." Sakura said as she felt the water sensation run through her body. She felt relaxed and every thing felt right. She was disturbed from it when she swore she heard foot steps in her living room.

"It's just my imagination." Sakura said as she began to get sleep and closed her eyes almost falling asleep, she felt lips brush ever so softly against hers. Sakura woke up to see no one. Feeling uneasy, Sakura decided to get out of the tub and make a search through out the apartment. She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her body and stepped out of her bedroom. Sakura first checked her kitchen, then her bedroom, and her bathroom. She remembered she forgot her work room and went to check it. She stepped in to the room and saw a man holding a picture of her.

(End of Recap)

Chapter Fifteen: A blast from the past

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man was hidden in the darkness of the shadows and his hood hiding his face.

"I asked you a question." She said as he came towards her. Sakura grabbed her gun that she kept close by and pointed it at him. He stopped and in a low voice he spoke.

"Why do you point that at me?" He asked as Sakura recognized his voice but couldn't believe it was him.

"Who are you?" She asked as she lowered her gun. He came towards and she didn't move. He pushed it away and touched her face softly.

"You're still as beautiful ever." He said as he kissed her. Sakura almost resisted against the kiss but it was a familiar kiss that Sakura had longed for months. Sakura realized he had a hood on and Sakura pushed it back and saw him.

"It's you." Sakura said as she was breathless and tears of joy fell down her cheeks. He wiped them away and kissed her once more.

"I'm back Sakura." He said as Sakura held on to him and he held back on.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Sakura said as she kissed him again.

"Gaara, you're alive." He smiled and nodded at her.

"I saw you fall asleep but when the boats came, you weren't answering and I couldn't feel your heart beat so I figured you were gone. I wanted to be dead so badly but I wasn't going to die. I wanted to live for you. I swam a little to a boat that passed by and got out. I got frost bite, was hypothermic, and almost died. Apparently what the doctors told me was I passed out on the boat, was taken to the lower decks for medical attention so you might not've seen me immidiately but after that I was taken to the hospital and kept falling into comas but after the third one, I was done and managed to pull through. Also I lost some of the feeling in my body but after some treatment, I managed to better. They also managed to locate Temari and tell her I was alive and needed her to come to hospital. But the entire time I went through it, I thought only about you. I was going to live for you." Gaara said as her eyes got slightly teary.

"Just for me?" She asked as he nodded.

"Just for you." He said as he kissed her. Both had longed for one another since the boat sank and missed each other so much. The broke apart and Gaara looked at her neck.

"My necklace. You're still wearing it." He said as he saw a tan line around her neck. He smiled and kissed her once more.

"I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me." Sakura said. With a devious look on his Gaara gave a quick look up and down before whispering close to her ear.

"I notice you're all wet." She blushed.

"I was taking a bath." She said as she took his jacket off.

"That reminds me I need a bath as well." He said as picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. She giggled as she was swept off her feet and was carried to the bathroom. She took her towel off and waited for him to undress before she got in.

"You want to help me?" He asked with seducing smile. She smiled and kissed him as they undressed him. When he was stripped of his clothes, Sakura slipped back in to the tub and waited for him. Gaara climbed in to the large and hot tub with her.

"I'll say this, it's better than being in a cold ocean and almost freezing to death." Gaara said as she smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back and held her feeling emotions he hadn't felt in so long. Sakura saw he was still muscular like before. He looked down his stomach to see his still rather defined abs and his still well defined chest.

"You like what you see?" He asked as she nodded. He leaned down and kissed her. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him. He held her back pulling her as close as he could to his heart. They pulled apart taking a deep breath in and kissing once more. She held on to him as he kissed her neck.

"I thought I would never see you again. I almost let go." Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"But I'm here now and don't worry, I'll catch you." Gaara said whispering in her ear. He leaned her down and looked down at her.

"I promised to always be here. I won't break away, ever." Gaara said as he kissed her. Gaara licked her bottom lip and begged for entrance. She granted it to him and felt his tongue in her mouth. As they battled for dominance, Sakura wondered if it was real. She had many dreams about Gaara being with her again but she couldn't tell.

"Is this a dream?" Sakura wondered as she felt Gaara grab her breast and massage it gently. She had remembered when he did this to her the first time, it felt like it was brand new. Gaara took a nipple in his mouth and thumbed the other one making Sakura moan. Gaara looked up to see Sakura's face start to fluster and thought it might be from the water. He quickly got out of the tub and picked Sakura up. Gaara took her to the bedroom and even though they were wet, they started to make love to each other.

"Gaara?" Sakura moaned out as he kissed her neck greedily.

"This isn't a dream is it?" She asked as he said no.

"If you don't believe it, let me prove it." Gaara said as he went down to her wet woman hood. He licked her all around her entrance and almost made her orgasm. Sakura sat up and kissed him. He kissed her back and laid her down on the bed and kissed her. He kissed her lips, down to her belly, down to her entrance. He came up to her and kissed her once more before gently thrusting himself within her. She felt a familiar wave of pain and pleasure raced through her body and up her hips and spine.

"Oh I missed this." Gaara thought as he began thrusting himself in her over and over again. She held on to him as he pumped himself into her as they made love. Sakura nearly screamed when they both came together. Gaara gave one last push into her before coming out. She rested and he crawled up beside her to rest as well. He laid up and kissed her once more before resting with her in his arms.

"Gaara."

"Yes Sakura." Gaara replied as he breathed in her scent. He had so missed the smell of her scent. She always smelled like strawberries.

"I love you." Gaara smiled as kissed her cheek. Sakura shortly fell asleep in his arms as Gaara watched her for a while before going to sleep.

"I'll never leave you. I never will, I promise." Gaara said kissed her once more before going to sleep.

**It took me a very long time to figure out how i was gonna do this ending cause i wanted to do something other than the old lady dropping a special necklace in the water. Also a lot of viewers saw it coming so might as well give them what they want. Gaara was never dead! =D yeah! So this concludes my story, well not my story but my version of the story, thought still very the same story. I might also add that none of the characters were mine. They all belong to the creator of Naruto and the story of Titanic belongs to who ever wrote it. So I hoped you enjoyed this story that took me forever to finish and R&R! Sincerally, Yukiko Amaye. **


End file.
